


我绿我自己

by too_young_too_simple



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_young_too_simple/pseuds/too_young_too_simple
Summary: 盾冬PWP堆放处，大部分为我绿我自己系列。





	1. 洞察盾X狼吧唧

简介：RT，总之一切都是宇宙魔方的错。今天是洞察盾X（有点被狮盾搞坏了的）狼吧唧。

巴基看到史蒂夫的时候是中午，他刚吃完午饭去河里冲过澡，准备在屋里睡个午觉再去地里干活。史蒂夫就那样突然出现在了小屋门口，两人面面相觑，巴基被太阳晒得红扑扑的脸上还滚着水珠。

还是巴基脑子转的快，伸手抓过史蒂夫把人推进了小屋里，没叫附近的邻居看见。这不能怪史蒂夫，巴基在对方开始大喊大叫之前捂住了对方的嘴巴，脑子一转认出这是洞察计划那会儿的史蒂夫——他眼睛上那块没消下去的淤青还是他打的呢。

史蒂夫被冬兵揍的伤还没好透，几分钟前正准备溜出病房查找冬兵的下落，突然天旋地转掉进一个能量漩涡，睁开眼睛的时候巴基朝自个儿扑了过来。还穿着条纹病服的美国队长一把抱住巴基，甚至用上了擒拿手，把巴基死死锁在怀里。他抱了一会儿开始思索现在情况的不对劲，但是巴基身上好香，穿着的衣服是细亚麻布做的，跟冬兵的作战服好不一样，抱起来又热又软，被他抱了这么久也不挣扎，还会小声地喊他史蒂夫。

他怀疑自己其实已经被冬兵打死了，他倒霉了九十多年，天底下哪有这么好的事啊。他隐隐约约听到巴基的声音，他死亡的幻觉在叫他深呼吸，冷静下来，他才发现他喘得跟又犯了哮喘似的。巴基带着厚茧的手放在他的脸上，叫他不要慌，这应该是史蒂夫在任务里遇到了状况，现代科技什么做不出来。史蒂夫稍微松开了点手，两条腿还锁着巴基的腿，有点迷糊地嘟囔着：听起来像是斯塔克会干的事——不，等等，所以这是未来？我找回你了？你——你恢复了？

巴基噗嗤笑出了声：你这么相信我的脑子吗，都不问问这是哪儿。史蒂夫抓着他的肩膀：那跟我没——你的手怎么了？谁干的？我在场吗？天啊我……他急得舌头打结说不出话来，十根手指收了收又松开，忙乱地比划起来，被现状冲昏了头脑，最后通红着脸憋出一句，你现在怎么样？

巴基揉了揉他金色的短发。巴基很久没看到史蒂夫那一头短短的、毛茸茸的金发了，它们看起来总像一团冰冷的太阳。这个应该还躺在医院里的史蒂夫的脸白白净净的，而他的史蒂夫总是搞得又脏又臭的，却喜气洋洋地朝他跑回来。他轻声说，当然，当然，你把我照顾的很好，史蒂夫，不过你现在应该躺下休息，我想时空混乱的情况很快就会得到解决了。他的笨蛋史蒂夫又盯着他的肩膀看了，眼眶发红，那总是让他觉得很好看。史蒂夫说，我没有——没有照顾好你。

他又陷入了不知所措的尴尬。原本，他的尴尬来源于他对于现在的巴基的陌生与愧疚，以及这种陌生感跟他必须要把巴基带回他的生活中的决心的矛盾。但现在，他躺在小屋软硬适中的地铺上，巴基还被他的腿锁在怀里、趴在他身上，他感觉到巴基硬了。那根超级士兵的老二正隔着薄薄的袍子和病号服戳着他的大腿，他一下子就脸红了。

史蒂夫抱着巴基的时候用力过猛，这会儿把自己搞抽筋了，手脚不协调了好一阵才成功把巴基放开。巴基显然也是清楚情况的，无所谓地耸耸肩膀，顺手把左肩上的那块蓝色花布理理好，说这种事情很正常，叫史蒂夫在床上躺着，他去外头处理完再进来陪他。史蒂夫一把抓住他的腰带，生怕他跑了，自己等会儿睁开眼睛又是一个人待在二十一世纪的病房里，也许有山姆陪着。他结结巴巴地说：我，我来帮你，巴基。

巴基记得史蒂夫小时候是个怎样的小混蛋，生了病最不希望的就是让他知道被他照顾，还是在他们开始交往之后，史蒂夫才变得越来越不要脸的。他眼前的史蒂夫顶着一头乱糟糟的金色短发，带着淤青的干净的脸，不管不顾地抓着他的腰带要他留在临时病床上陪他，友情、爱情、亲情、责任、仇恨、愤怒，全都得排在“抓住巴基”这件事后面考虑。巴基一直都对把史蒂夫一个人扔在病房里那件事感到愧疚，到了现在更没法对史蒂夫狠心，只好又跨坐在史蒂夫的腰上，无奈地笑着问他准备怎么帮忙。

史蒂夫撑起上半身来吻他。巴基又在心里叹了口气，立刻接过了这个吻的主导权。史蒂夫的吻技糟糕透了，时隔几个月，他又被迫回想起了史蒂夫那些显得生涩却可爱的吻。这个史蒂夫根本没在帮忙，仅凭着一股冲动吻他，借着本能把手伸进他的袍子底下给他撸，死死扒在他腰上的那只手肯定已经留下了淤痕，这一切都只让巴基硬得更厉害。他意识到这一点的时候绝望地闭上了眼睛，和往常跟史蒂夫做爱的时候一样，决定什么糟糕事儿都得等他们来完这一发再说。史蒂夫用大拇指摩擦他的龟头，中指和无名指擦过他的睾丸底部，暖和的掌心紧贴着他的柱身；两个超级士兵贴在一起把对方的嘴唇和舌头吸吮得通红，史蒂夫宽松的病号服底下竖起一大块，而他只是徒然硬着，完全射不出来。

史蒂夫细碎地亲吻巴基的嘴唇，茫然地眯着一双蓝眼睛问巴基怎么硬成这样了还不射，是不是九头蛇的实验对他造成的影响。巴基一边难受着一边还很想笑：怎么什么事都跟九头蛇有关啊，这可是你干的，队长。史蒂夫的一双手不安分地在他身上摸来摸去，没带几分色情的味道，更像是为了确认他的存在：他——我做了什么？我该怎么帮你？

他的巴基变得太多了，也许只剩下他还能认出来这是巴基。他怎么能认不出来呢？巴基少了条手臂，头发长长了，皮肤也粗糙了一点，还长出了他的中士绝不会留过两天的毛茸茸的胡子，但他笑起来又像以前的巴恩斯中士了，比那还要温柔快乐，那些喜欢他的女孩儿们再也看不到他这样笑了。史蒂夫哑着嗓子，知道自己完蛋了，凑到巴基嘴唇边上问他，我该怎么帮你？他的左手和巴基的右手缠在一起，他的中指和巴基的手指缠在一起操他珍贵的朋友的屁股。妈的，那地方又湿又热，紧得把他们的手指勒得发痛却又软得让他不想出来。他收回前言，这个屁股是他的，巴基永远是他的，他不可能忍住不把巴基弄坏的。

巴基骑在史蒂夫胯上给自己做扩张的时候往后仰着脑袋，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，被羞耻和期待的高温烧进了脑袋的史蒂夫只看见那块绷紧的暗红色布料底下有两粒凸起，想也不想就凑上去咬了一口。巴基无声地张嘴尖叫，射出来的精液把他的袍子和史蒂夫的裤子都打湿了，就在史蒂夫咬住他的乳头的时候。这下好了，他连乳头都开始兴奋起来，那两颗总是被史蒂夫咬得红肿的叛徒此刻硬得让他的胸肌发涨，已经准备好第不知道多少次让他没安全感的男朋友掐咬得红软发烫。史蒂夫把手指往更深处伸进去，好奇地抚摸着前列腺所在的那条光滑的软沟，搞得他在不应期里嘴唇发颤，他又不能在自己的屁股里打史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫在他胸肌上咬了一口，说，它们变得好圆好软，巴基，这也是我的吗？

巴基抓着他的手腕把他拖出去，一边凶狠地撕开了他的裤子，但史蒂夫没在那种凶狠里头看见一点冬兵的影子，那是每次巴恩斯中士跟他吵架又吵不过的时候会露出来的表情。巴基用他听得懂的听不懂的语言小声连续地骂着脏话，扶着他的老二往流水的屁股里塞，还在那儿抱怨说，你是个变态，史蒂夫，我又他妈的不是女人，你怎么就喜欢我的胸肌——妈的，你看着，你得这样帮我——我们他妈的就是这样把世界搞得一团糟的。

史蒂夫躺在巴基的枕头上懵了一会儿，看着那个曾经是他的詹姆斯和冬兵的、像头小熊一样壮实又可爱的男人在他身上扭着腰，一下一下抬着屁股吞吃他的老二。他的阴茎插在那个又软又紧又湿又热的肉洞里，他都不知道他捅得多深捅到了哪儿才能被那个结实的屁股全部吞进去，他从没有过这种经历，一时间魂都要被世界上最可怕的杀手吸没了。他抓着床单歪过头去，在枕头里闻到了巴基的味道。巴基放慢了动作，弯下腰来亲吻他的下巴和嘴角，松松垮垮的衣服里冒出混合着汗味的潮湿热气，满是詹姆斯·巴恩斯喝醉了之后的那种淫乱的香味。史蒂夫把他抓过来接吻，右手抓着半边弹性十足的臀肉挺起了胯。他一开始动得不快，当巴基的体温越来越高，脸上的笑容愈发涣散了之后，他才放心地加快速度。他每一下都忍不住撞到底，感觉到龟头狠狠地挤压着巴基身体里的软肉，然而巴基只是呻吟着把腿分得更开好让他省点力气。

巴基从小就喜欢照顾他，照顾的更多是他的自尊心，也会在他生病和遇到麻烦的时候帮忙，有时候他会很不是滋味地想他们之间的默契是否一部分来源于巴基对“照顾史蒂夫”这件事的度的多年把握。现在他明显是伤没好透就从医院里跑了出来，巴基骑在他身上给他操，还想着让他省点力气，他在巴基过来吻他的时候就知道巴基是在安慰他，跟他道歉。可那原本就不是巴基的错，他发狠地一下下操巴基那个流着水的熟软肉洞，每一次都整根拔出来又撞到底，巴基从来不晓得要闭上嘴拒绝他，连下面那张嘴也一样。巴基被他捅得两条大腿不受控制地一下下夹他的腰，膝盖又在他抽出去的时候往两边滑去。史蒂夫痛恨自己的伤口好得太慢，他好不容易再见一次巴基，还要让巴基为此感到愧疚；他也痛恨自己，让巴基在战争中沉沦了七十多年之后还不得不那样温柔地笑，在他能够安慰巴基保护巴基之前他自己都要在他们的霉运里哭泣了。

他把精液完完全全地射进了巴基的肚子里，也许有一点儿跟那些滑腻的水一起沿着他的老二从那个湿软的洞口流出来黏在巴基的大腿和他的裤子上。他惬意地抱着巴基宽厚了不少的脊背，沉浸在情欲中的巴基散发出的熟甜味道让他感到一种奇妙的安心。他又去摸巴基的老二，那玩意儿不知道是在他操巴基的屁股的时候就一直在流水还是在他射了巴基一肚子的时候再次到达了高潮，明明尺寸可观却可怜兮兮半软不硬地趴在他的肚皮上一点点吐着精液。巴基毛茸茸的脸颊贴在他的脸上，喉咙里发出意味不明的拖长了的呻吟。他伸手去揉捏巴基在高潮时绷紧了的臀肌让它们放松下来，而巴基只是用那些短而硬的胡须蹭蹭他的脸，那双柔软的嘴唇胡乱亲吻他的随便什么部位。

他的巴基又软又热，像一只刚刚从冬眠里醒过来的小熊一样无害，那双弥漫着水汽的灰绿色眼睛属于史蒂夫能够想象的最无辜的人。他从没想到他这么快就能再见到巴基，确认巴基在未来安然无恙，这一定是美国队长生涯中最大的胜利了——他现在不想去考虑他们需要战胜多少人才能拥有这样的生活，他们会失去大都市里干净舒适的公寓，但佩吉会为他们找到自己的生活而感到高兴的。他四十年代的幽灵朋友们，佩吉，霍华德，咆哮突击队，他们都会为他俩欢呼呐喊的。

巴基能感觉到史蒂夫又在自己的屁股里硬起来了，不管是哪个史蒂夫第几次操他，那个任性的坏小子总是这样黏黏糊糊地要跟他待在一起，而他意外的喜欢这种逐渐被撑开的异物感。换成十几二十岁的詹姆斯，他无论如何没法接受这个，但现在，只有这样他们才能把其他他们不得不考虑的操蛋事儿扔在一边，包括邻居的反应、时空乱流的处理、联合国的通缉、对过去的忠告之类的。史蒂夫抱着他翻了个身，粗长的老二从他屁股里滑出去，发出啵的一声，像一个响亮的亲吻。史蒂夫终于把巴基压在了垫被上掌控住了局势，看起来巴基没有办法再从他怀里逃跑了。他的双手撑在巴基的肩膀两侧，胡乱地挺胯在巴基的臀缝里蹭，巴基抬起腿和腰让他进去，像他从没得到过的普通人的幸福生活里，他的家人在橙黄色的灯光底下打开门欢迎他回家休息。他慢慢地把自己钉进巴基的肚子，嘴唇和鼻尖颤抖着埋在巴基圆润的胸肌上。冬兵的肌肉里饱含西伯利亚的冻土，而他的巴基仍然能变得这样柔软香甜。他慢慢地动着，小声说：我会为你做任何事，巴基，我现在知道了……从你掉下去开始我就疯了。而巴基躺在枕头上，独臂抱着他的脑袋，轻轻地抚摸他汗湿的金色短发：你最好不要，你一定会后悔的。

为什么？我会保护你，巴基，九头蛇和神盾局一个都不剩。我说到就会做到。

史蒂夫说这话的时候还带着迷幻的笑容，几天前才打赢了一场硬仗的美国队长笑得像个疯子。巴基被他抓着右手按在枕头里操，小口喘着气，还在说，不止他们，我做的事……我们不会善终的，史蒂夫。他说完这话也发出了一声嗤笑，而史蒂夫在所有这几周的坚持之后终于垮下脸哭了，一边哭一边还卖力地把他的屁股操得啪啪响的样子几乎又要把他逗笑。史蒂夫的双手捧着他的脸，带着口水和眼泪胡乱地亲吻他的嘴唇，哆嗦着说，我知道，我当然知道……至少这次让我陪你下地狱吧，巴基。

巴基急促地喘了两声，假装没听到史蒂夫在说什么浑话，求史蒂夫把他的腰带解开，它勒得他难受。史蒂夫一把扯断了那根脆弱的东西，把巴基的袍子也扯开，露出底下肌肉分明的宽阔腰身。也许是因为冬兵总是在西伯利亚那种鸟不拉屎的鬼地方活动的缘故，巴基比史蒂夫壮实一点儿，史蒂夫这回受了伤在医院里躺了几天还更消瘦了一点，却还是能把巴基操得呜呜直叫。巴基喜欢把腿缠在史蒂夫强有力的细腰上，也会往两边大开着腿把控制权完全交给史蒂夫，但这个史蒂夫还是个雏儿呢，没有那么多经验和默契，也不会跟他的那只毛茸茸的史蒂夫一样没事找事在床上欺负他。他的腿被压住了，他们俩用一种奇妙的姿势缠在一起，巴基的一条腿被挂在史蒂夫肩膀上压下来，史蒂夫好像不是在操他的屁股而是他的肚子他的灵魂，有时候把他弄得很痛，更多时候却只是默不作声地、绝望地享受着今天的重逢。

也许史蒂夫需要点别的东西。巴基跟史蒂夫滚在一起快有一年，虽然聚少离多，但因为对方是史蒂夫，他还是迅速地抛弃了羞耻心——他知道史蒂夫喜欢什么，他变成这个得靠屁股才能射出点什么东西的样子也是他可怜的史蒂夫干的。他引导着这个眼睛边上还有一点淤青的史蒂夫的脑袋，让对方的嘴唇触碰自己酸胀的胸口。咬我，他小声说，你可以用力一点——咬破也没关系，对，操……

他发出了舒爽的叹息，鬼知道史蒂夫把他搞成了什么样，他想和以往一样被史蒂夫按在怀里操，胸肌屁股腰上全是指印和咬痕，史蒂夫是一只真正的会吃人的狮子。他面前的年轻人——他几乎要称他为年轻人了，他的面孔上还带着盲目的喜悦和纯洁的爱意，用足够绅士的方式看着他，把脸埋进被另一个史蒂夫的手指和牙齿搅得又大又软的胸肌里也只是为了闻闻巴基的味道。史蒂夫用力地吸吮他的左乳，洁白齐整的牙齿在乳晕上磕出了血，他吸吮着细密的血珠，巴基只觉得真有什么东西从自己的胸口流出去，让他左半边身子连着他空缺的左臂都在发麻。

史蒂夫其实完全不明白他和巴基的关系怎么会变成这样，但当他做这些的时候，他觉得他的人生就应该是这样的，他明白了山姆问他为什么对巴恩斯那么执着的时候他心虚的缘由，他爱巴基，他不敢说——谢天谢地他们至少在这个不知道几年后的未来有机会说这个。他快速地把自己插进巴基湿软得像米汤一样的屁股里，把里面的水和精液搅和出令他自己脸红的声响。他的五指用力地抓着巴基发烫发红的胸肌，那颗胀大了透露着樱桃果皮的脆弱色泽的乳头被艰难地夹在指缝里。他亲吻巴基的胡须和嘴唇，说，我爱你，天啊……我爱你。巴基虚弱地道歉，说这不对……我不该这么做的。史蒂夫露出了一贯没什么杀伤力的凶狠表情，要是是现在的史蒂夫这样，巴基估计还会为自己的屁股和乳头担心一下，但这一个，这个金发笨蛋还在为一些乱七八糟的事儿焦虑着呢。

果然，史蒂夫只是抱紧了他，还捅在他屁股里的老二都没了气势，只在那儿本能地动两下。土墙上头的小窗里，午后阳光热烈地照耀在美国队长的金发上，他白净的脸上那对发红的眼圈显得尤为明显。巴基微微眯起眼睛，史蒂夫颤抖着干燥起皮的嘴唇去亲吻他在太阳里颜色浅淡的毛茸茸的睫毛，哀求的话显得他犹在梦中：跟我回去吧，巴基，跟我走吧。

而巴基只是把右手放在他冒着汗的脸颊上，直起身子去吻他。显然这不是史蒂夫想要的。他连脸上都还带着淤青，不要说身体里的内脏和骨骼，现在他觉得那颗被血清改造过的超级心脏又在痛了。巴基让他躺好，跟小时候一样按摩他的胸口和肩膀，用一只手。他分着腿坐在史蒂夫身上，慢慢地说，你得再等等。史蒂夫把他的手拉到嘴边亲吻，下半身往前往上顶的力道和频率几乎是报复性的了，巴基软着腰小心地把脸贴在他可能肋骨还没长好的胸口上，他却在巴基脸侧说，我要等多久，巴基？你在报复我吗？我让你等了七十多年，天啊……他又伸手去抚摸巴基在他胸口散开的半长的头发了，它们厚实又柔软，他很久以前就想揉一揉那个人人都喜欢的巴恩斯家的大儿子的头发，他以前太矮了够不着，后来他长大了又见不到。现在巴基被他抱在怀里，操得眼神涣散，下身湿得一塌糊涂，连轮廓圆润的胸肌都被掐得像女人那样肿起来。美国队长在心里甜蜜又恶毒地想，巴基是我的了，他再也不会离开我。

只要等到明天，明天之后会有下一个明天。明天总会到来的。

他再一次射进巴基的肚子里的时候，巴基已经湿软得不成样子了，像只没睡醒的小熊一样可怜地无意识地用粗糙的舌头隔着汗湿的病号服舔他的胸肌和下巴。他的大脑在小屋明暗对比强烈的家的氛围里放空了，巴基在他耳朵边上嗫嚅着：你打赢了该打的仗，守住了该守的道，所有人的明天都是你带回来的，史蒂夫——只是你得再等等，总有一天，明天总会到来的。

TBC


	2. 二战盾X熊吧唧

简介：RT，总之一切都是宇宙魔方的错，3个PWP，今天是冰川自杀二战盾X日常春梦熊吧唧。熊吧唧脑子不太好警告。

当那个金发的大个子出现的时候，冬兵知道自己又在做梦了。他现在不是冬兵，大概是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，但这只是他从博物馆看到的片面之词。为了保险起见，他决定目前只相信“巴基”这个说法，美国队长不会骗他。

他喜欢有美国队长出现的梦。不管是大个子还是小个子，不管他记不记得，和那些任务的破碎记忆相比都是好梦，在他漫无目的的生活里给他提供一个安息之所，像一个舒适温暖的山洞找到了冬眠的熊。

而史蒂夫还以为这是自己撞上冰川自杀前的走马灯，他又看到巴基了。巴基比掉下去的时候沧桑了许多，一双眼睛惊恐得像小鹿，他从来没见过巴基这么害怕的样子，下意识地跑过去抱住了巴基。巴基的身体壮实，手臂硬得像钢铁——史蒂夫这才发现他们在一个光线昏暗的小屋里，门窗都用报纸糊着。现在是傍晚时分，房间里没有开灯，巴基抬起左手的时候，那上面金属的光泽在报纸过滤过的太阳光底下异常刺眼。

史蒂夫僵住了。他顾不得考虑这是现实还是梦境，他怎么会到这里又为什么会遇到巴基，房间里的很多电器他都不认识；他抓着巴基的手，问巴基怎么会变成这样。

巴基缓慢地、看得出来艰难地朝他露出了一个微笑，似乎已经很久没有笑过却还是要对他笑：你是史蒂夫。他的声音很轻，有点沙哑，带着轻飘飘的梦幻的喜悦，像吸了毒，像他被绑在佐拉的实验台上笑着喊他名字的时候。史蒂夫说，对，是我，是我，巴基，你还好吗？你怎么变成这样了？疼不疼。巴基那双惊恐的眼睛看着他，微笑着说，目前为止。那个微笑很快就像没扎紧的气球一样干瘪下去，巴基茫然地问他，你是来救我的吗，史蒂夫？

是啊，是啊，我来救你了，巴基。史蒂夫回答的时候满嘴的苦涩，他甚至不知道自己在哪儿，自身难保。上一刻注视着他坠机的几十几百人的目光和沉默都离他远去了，他只是看着自己死而复生的好友。巴基穿着不算干净的厚实衣服，一双眼睛茫然又警惕地到处转着，史蒂夫几乎没法在里面看到任何他的好友存在的痕迹。巴基看上去把巴基自己都忘得一干二净，看着他像看着一个幽灵或者一个概念，又说了一遍，你是史蒂夫。

史蒂夫还没来得及说些什么。他们总是这样的，巴基应征入伍的时候他们没来得及说什么，巴基在布鲁克林的最后一夜他们没来得及说什么，他把巴基从实验室里就回来之后，巴基掉下疾行的火车之前，他们没来得及说什么。巴基吻了他。那头毛茸茸脏兮兮的小熊，带着乱糟糟的和平年代流浪汉的生活吻他。他问巴基现在是哪一年了，巴基抱着他，说，2015。史蒂夫的脑海中还有半座冰川，他又傻乎乎地抱着巴基问，我们打赢战争了吗？巴基没有回答，抱着他躺在了那个巨大但不柔软的床垫上。

床垫发出吱嘎一声巨响，把巴基吓了一跳。史蒂夫总算在他眼里看到一丝属于巴恩斯中士的惊慌，每次巴基做了什么事怕被发现就会这样。那点惊慌转瞬即逝，又变成了分不清现实和梦境的茫然；他的力气好大，史蒂夫被带着躺下的时候还是想着那只从袖子里露出来的机械手。那一定很疼，巴基掉下去之后真的没死吗？可变成这样巴基会怎么想？他好像什么都不会想了。

巴基用右臂抱着他，又用那种用力过度的方式艰难而怪异地微笑起来，回答他前一个问题：你们打赢了。史蒂夫回抱着他，只知道这个巴基需要他，他愿意付出任何代价——反正他已经死了，所以他终于能说些放弃一切之类的任性的话了。巴基动了动把脸埋在他的胸口，满足地吸了一大口，史蒂夫不知道那儿除了汗和血还有硝烟还有什么味道，巴基却说，这是最好的一个。

史蒂夫都不用问他“最好的一个”指的是什么就知道巴基在做梦，也许他自己也在做梦，揣着不知所踪的宇宙魔方，在肮脏的梦里让他的巴基死而复生走过来亲吻他。那个布鲁克林的巴基连接吻都忘了，只像什么小动物一样亲昵地蹭他的嘴唇和脸颊。这种关系是病态的，是不对的，他们会上军事法庭然后被打死——去他妈的吧，史蒂夫愿意做任何事，只要巴基不要再露出这种表情，好像他的身体是一副空壳，他找回了巴基的行尸走肉，但里面再也没有巴基了。

他第一次对死亡感到恐惧。他急切地问巴基，2015年还有美国队长吗？巴基神经质地紧闭的嘴唇里发出一点声音，说你来救我了。史蒂夫又抱紧了他，他看起来很喜欢这个，呼吸兴奋地加快了。史蒂夫说，对，我会来救你的……我不会死的，我会活下去来救你。巴基又说，对不起。

史蒂夫不知道他在道什么歉，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

巴基猛地抬起头来，用一种热切的目光看着他。他又感受到巴基的目光了。巴基在口袋里翻找了一阵，找出一条护手霜。他的手因为激动而发抖，左手直接把盖子连着边上的一圈铝箔给扯掉了。他知道这是他最不能错过的梦，史蒂夫会抱着他，用脑子里巴恩斯中士那点零星的、用来在雪地里取暖的幻想操他，这只是梦，只有史蒂夫不会恨他，在梦里史蒂夫仍然像他那么久以前幻想的那样爱他。

被报纸糊住的门窗往室内投下夕阳闷热昏暗的影子。史蒂夫突然就知道他需要做什么了，一种奇妙的激情穿过夕阳浑浊的光线击中了他，好想他已经在这种场景下做过无数次；他压在巴基身上，茫然地、同时带着紧张和平静地吻他的嘴唇。史蒂夫还没有主动亲吻过什么人，吻技糟糕，巴基总是更直接地承受电击的那只左眼里流出感激的泪水。史蒂夫不知道这是怎么回事，只能吻他，亲吻与性爱和世界上所有的感情都割裂开，他应该和巴基做这些。

巴基知道这是史蒂夫，二战的时候的那个。但即他仍然认为这是自己的梦，他也努力地用手指去勾上衣的长袖，企图让那些布料遮住他的金属手。那只手不好，他应该戴手套的，他不想让史蒂夫看到这个，他不应该变成这样，他应该去死的。他再次下定决心做完这个美梦就去死，对没有资格迈出那一步的自己深恶痛绝。他吸吮史蒂夫的嘴唇，像在打工的地方从塑料包装纸里吸吮一条带着廉价香精味道的果冻，用巴恩斯中士留在这儿的仅剩的一点儿激情与梦想亲吻他的梦。他亲吻史蒂夫，比哪一个梦里都真实，他的左眼球抽搐起来，他不想让史蒂夫看到，至少这个年轻人不该看到，于是他闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫不知道他在真的进入巴基之前他们都做了些什么，应该不仅仅是亲吻。房间里又湿又冷，他怕巴基的义肢的接口会疼。巴基不想脱外套，说那很冷，可他知道巴基是想用它遮住手。他的脸有点红，毕竟他还是第一次做这种事，第一次就跟他最好的朋友做了。他趴在巴基耳边小声地这么跟他说，巴基用毛茸茸的胡子蹭他的眼角，说，对不起。

2015年的巴基总是在道歉。史蒂夫几乎要为未来感到绝望了，可他又知道也许等自己醒来能够再次见到巴基。他捧着巴基的脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，用猫的方式亲吻，他发红的眼眶让巴基的机械臂发出嗡鸣。巴基紧得要命，在他抽插了一下艰难地进到底的时候无声无息地把四肢缠在他身上，一双眼睛睁着眨也不眨。史蒂夫又问他疼不疼，巴基小声说，跟以前不一样。

跟哪次不一样？史蒂夫问他，一边跟着本能慢慢动起来。巴基的身体又紧又软，里面滚烫皮肤却凉飕飕的，史蒂夫又问他冷不冷。巴基想了想，挑了前面一个问题回答：上个月，我上个月梦到你的时候，史蒂夫。他感觉到史蒂夫的阴茎把他的屁股撑得好痛，把他空空的肚子也填满，心里升起一种奇妙的温情和满足。他的臀肌在发酸打颤，穴口的肉紧绷着咬着史蒂夫，史蒂夫匆忙脱掉作战服的上衣俯下身拥抱他的时候他几乎被烫伤了。史蒂夫是个小太阳，冬天不能靠的太近。

巴基想起裤子上还有泥巴和灰，跟史蒂夫身上的淤青和血一样。他要史蒂夫停一下，他想把裤子脱掉。史蒂夫说不要，你好紧，巴基，我出去了就进不来了，我不会放开你的。巴基猛地推了他一把，他来不及反应，跌坐在了床尾，看着巴基毫不在意地把三根金属手指塞进了那个小洞里。那双他从未见过的冷酷的眼睛盯着他，冬兵把裤子放在床边的时候脸上都带着机械的烦躁：

“你不能爱我，我他妈只想睡个好觉。”

“那你至少把外套脱了。”史蒂夫从很远的地方听到了自己的声音，他抓着巴基的碎片，从没像现在这么想拥抱他过。他用那条棉被把他们两个包裹起来，说，这样你会暖和一点。他把巴基冰冷的金属手扯出来换上自己的阴茎，巴基仰着胡子拉碴的下巴在枕头里发出一声呜咽。史蒂夫扣住那只沾满粘液的手，把巴基的一条腿推上去进得更深。他和巴基接吻，用拙劣的吻技堵住巴基因为越来越重的抽插而发出的呻吟，那些呻吟从那双只剩下灰绿色玻璃球的眼睛里溢出来。他离开的时候巴基张着嘴没出声，舌尖悬在空中打转，右手在肚子上胡乱摸索想找到自己的阴茎，但史蒂夫拉了拉他的手，他就自觉地抓着自己的膝盖按在肩膀边上，随着冲撞的动作半闭着眼睛在枕头里一晃一晃的，回过神来又转过头朝史蒂夫张开嘴。

他需要我。史蒂夫只知道这个，他不知道这是九头蛇最可怕的人形兵器，他只知道巴基无数次需要他而他一次都没能出现。他温暖的手掌在被窝里从巴基的臀肉一路抚摸到他被自己拉高的右膝，对于巴基而言那几乎是一块烙铁。他被子的霉味和史蒂夫的味道把他包围了，他只剩下这些，史蒂夫把他的屁股操得咕啾作响，湿漉漉的穴口失禁般溢出粘液，他连并拢腿都做不到。他突然想起一段记忆，它们总是断断续续地回来，他用两只人类的手抓着史蒂夫的军绿色棉外套蜷缩在山洞里休息，他又听到史蒂夫喊他“巴基”，声音同时从耳朵里面和外面想起来，他捂着脑袋痛苦地翻滚起来。史蒂夫从出现开始就没空思考他们之间的复杂关系，这会儿甚至没有抱紧巴基的机会；巴基癫狂地用脑袋锤他的肩膀和胸口，每一下都像要把脑浆甩出来，但在碰到他的时候就只剩下一个沉重的依靠。巴基抓着他的腰带要他不要停，在让他咬紧牙关双眼翻白的头痛里无力地射在史蒂夫的裤子上，他的被窝是史蒂夫借给他的厚棉袄，他总要还给史蒂夫的。

史蒂夫用拇指抚摸巴基不健康地发红的颧骨。几个小时或者几十分钟前的战斗仍然让他浑身发痛，这也许就是他和巴基在地狱里的房间。巴基嘟囔着说“我的”，他微笑起来，也不知道自己笑什么，在巴基的嘴唇上碰了一下，哑着嗓子说，对，你的。巴基隔着厚实的衣服抱住他，柔软的头发贴在他脸上，他还是毫不留情地把他操得一颤一颤的。巴基的心脏在他胸口跳得飞快，但一点声音都没发出，还在那里说，这不对。史蒂夫用力地深顶他两下，把他的眼泪又撞出来了，问他哪里不对。他说，这太……

巴基的灵魂跟他的屁股一起被操开了。他的两只手捧着史蒂夫的脸，粗糙的皮肤红得难看，却因为坚信这是梦而不是他能得到的现实而贪婪地盯着史蒂夫：我认识你。史蒂夫停了一会儿，把他按回床垫里，温柔地看着这个怪物：我爱你。

巴基开始发抖，他咒骂着要史蒂夫滚，企图扇自己的巴掌要自己醒过来。他踢不动史蒂夫因为他的腿软绵绵地大张着连抬起来的力气都没有，他的右手被史蒂夫按着而他不想再用左手打史蒂夫。他狠狠地用左手扇自己的脸，史蒂夫猛地把脑袋压低下去咬他脏兮兮的脖颈，他知道自己的T恤衣领子里有一股汗臭味，但史蒂夫像狗一样在垃圾堆里寻找巴基的味道，用脸和头顶去格开那只机械手。他也像狗一样弓着细瘦健壮的腰操巴基，每一下都破开那个酸软痉挛的肉洞碾着尾椎骨操进巴基的肚子里，他在绝望和扭曲的快乐里想要是巴基是女孩儿他可能都操进人家的产道了，他们早该这么做。巴基的大腿抖了抖没使上劲，只能任由那根过于夸张的阴茎操穿他的屁股从里头撞击冬兵的腹肌。

史蒂夫抽出阴茎把他翻了个面的时候他才回过神来，小声呜咽着用机械臂抓着床单往前爬，被史蒂夫抓住了腰又操进去。史蒂夫一边操他还一边说，我爱你，巴基，活下去好不好？我会找到你的，我一定会来救你的。他在床单里抓挠了一阵，史蒂夫挺腰一次次打开他的屁股和肚子，把冬兵结实的臀肌都操成了面团，饱满地陷在美国队长的十指中。冬兵爬不出去，爽得大腿打颤腰腹发软，机械臂最后的一点力气为他抓来了美国队长的上半身制服。他急不可耐地把它抱在怀里吸了一口，哆嗦着发出一声沙哑的叹息，史蒂夫把精液全都射进他的肚子里，他努力控制着膝盖不让它们往两边打滑，他空空的肚子被史蒂夫喂饱了，他今天不用饿着肚子睡觉。

然而史蒂夫还插在他屁股里堵着那些精液，他迷迷糊糊的，都要在史蒂夫的味道里睡着了。他为自己降低的警惕心感到恐惧，另一面又觉得如果有子弹穿过门窗崩了他的话也挺好，冬兵最后的记忆会是充满温情与快乐的。这个年轻的史蒂夫这么温柔茫然，脱掉他的外套把他拉起来从背后抱紧他，还小声地在他耳边说，我抓住你了，巴基。你把这当做一个梦也没关系，放松，我会尽力让你——忘记可怕的事，做个好梦。

巴基点了点头又摇摇头，他感觉到史蒂夫又在他屁股里硬起来了。那根东西挤着之前的精液充满他的肠道和肚子的时候他发出叹息，不受控制地往史蒂夫腿上坐去。他才不管史蒂夫是不是操进更深的地方了，他看到了自己发皱卷起的袖口，机械臂从里头露出来一大截。他羞耻地把手臂放在腹部，企图趴下去挡住它，像史蒂夫·罗杰斯在训练场上扑向手榴弹。可他做不到，史蒂夫的右臂环抱着他的胸口，左手把他肩膀上的布料往下拉，史蒂夫一边操他泥泞肮脏的屁股一边舔他肩膀上的金属接口边缘烫伤般皱起的肉。他彻底失去反抗能力了，张开腿坐在史蒂夫的腿上，被史蒂夫顶得一下下往上颠，落下来的时候又正好迎上史蒂夫凶悍的撞击。他的穴口被摩擦得发痛，但史蒂夫全然没有停下的意思，冬兵冷静地分析着如果这才是美国队长今晚的第二发那么那个洞也许有好几天合不上了。他的上半身依赖着冬兵的本能和史蒂夫的右手维持着平衡，当史蒂夫把舌头伸进金属缝的时候他终于因为过载的快感哭叫起来。

记忆之中的第一次，冬兵感到浑身上下温暖起来，连脚底心都在冒汗。史蒂夫在巴基滚烫的身体后边把他的冰川抛之脑后，只一次次地让自己的睾丸也陷进巴基弹性十足的臀肉里。精液、肠液和廉价的护手霜从他们交合的地方溢出来，沿着巴基的大腿流进膝窝，黏在美国队长的制服裤子上。冬兵的外壳在巴恩斯中士最深的梦里崩溃了，他断断续续地艰难地从胸腔里挤出声音，说，我受不了了，史蒂夫……史蒂夫抱着他的腰操他，他愤怒而无力地用手臂锤床垫：我受不了了……史蒂夫气喘吁吁地红这脸问他：这和你的梦——你以前的梦比起来怎么样？你没有在梦里叫着再用力一点再深一点然后不满足地醒来吗？我知道你想要什么，巴基，我——我现在知道了。巴基的肺在这个姿势里得到了解放，他又抱紧了那件上衣，说，我不要你知道，我是杀人犯。他想了想，下一刻就断了线，重复了一遍：

“不要来找我。”

“什么？”史蒂夫一把把他翻过来。他金发散乱的通红面颊和肌肉鼓胀的上身危险地笼罩住冬兵，几乎立刻让后者躁动不安起来；他抓着巴基左肩的手骨节发白，但无法撼动那块金属一分一毫。他凶狠地挺胯，好像这和他以前的每一次任性一样可以得到巴基无奈的微笑和投降。他的巴基总是笑得那么年轻又无赖，带着所有人都会爱上他的自信，而现在他正抱着的躯壳的五官难看地在一堆通红的皱纹里拧在一起，眉毛和眼角绝望又眷恋地垂下去：

“太危险了。……呜……不要那么快了……不要来找我。我太危险了。”

史蒂夫抓着他的头发暴力地吻他，夺走他的呼吸和灵魂。他不知道自己在做什么做的对不对，他只知道对他们这种人深恶痛绝的上帝给了他一个弥补那列雪山上的列车的噩梦的机会。他会给这名士兵最疲倦酸软的黑甜的梦，然后他会回到那架飞机里，从冰川里爬出来，去地狱里救他，总有一天他们都能痊愈，美国队长和巴恩斯中士会成为二战史上美军最大的丑闻，他们为此会失去一切不得不隐姓埋名，也许他会和巴基一起在这个充满霉味的小屋子里当一对快乐的流浪汉。他亲吻巴基的时候又射了巴基一肚子，这回那些液体直接从穴口满溢出来，像巴基会喜欢的芝士夹心甜点被戳了一叉子，里面爆发出两名士兵对和平与安息最单纯的渴望。

他们不知道做了多少回。冬兵的体力该死的好，被操成了一滩人形烂肉被扒光了衣服连前液都流不出来声音都发不出来还神经质地睁着一双圆眼睛盯着自己被精液和淫水淹没的双腿间那个红彤彤的外翻着企图收缩的穴口，盯着史蒂夫不再那么硬得像枪支的阴茎毫不留情地捅进他的肚子，他闭上眼睛就会失去这他不配得到的一切，于是在史蒂夫又一次抱紧他用属于史蒂夫的味道淹没他的时候，他感激地闭上了眼睛，史蒂夫吻他沉默的棕色睫毛和干燥起皮的嘴唇，那双嘴唇翘着的弧度是巴基在学校里听女友们讲话的时候的样子。史蒂夫恍然想起他们已经从学校里出来，在贫穷和战争里流连了这么多年，而他还记得每一天在教室门口等待巴基时低落的心情。

当美国队长帮他失而复得的巴恩斯中士清理完毕、掖好被角，抱着巴基准备先睡个好觉，至于明天是死是活等醒了再考虑的时候，巴基在睡梦中紧皱着的眉毛舒展开来，眼角向两侧垮塌下去，那几乎让他想起小时候他们俩犯了事，巴基瘪着嘴跟巴恩斯夫人撒娇求原谅的样子。只是这回，他的巴基在梦里小心翼翼地朝他伸出手，那只带着厚茧的右手比那条金属臂还要沉重。巴基的手指碰到了他的衣角，然而最终也只是攥住了他袖口指甲盖大小的一块布料，用十足的羞愧与忏悔从鼻腔里发出生锈金属的气音：

“……救……”

END

是蚁人彩蛋的那个梗（……）然后上回看到一个博主说猫猫是用鼻子接吻的，这里用一下，我一定会有猫的！


	3. 狮盾X詹吧唧

简介：RT，总之一切都是宇宙魔方的错，3个PWP，今天是经验丰富的狮盾X单箭头的詹吧唧。  
今日警告：詹花十天没洗澡，tian xue，以及一如既往被狮盾欺负哭的詹花（詹花保护协会警告）。

史蒂夫悄无声息地落在树林间的雪地上的时候，巴基正躺在附近的一个壕沟里透过灰蒙蒙的硝烟数星星，肚子饿得咕咕叫，时不时从地上抓把雪嚼嚼。巴恩斯中士刚刚跟美国队长吵了一架，自告奋勇跑过来守夜，晚饭都没来得及吃，他现在后悔了，但还在生史蒂夫的气。

史蒂夫记得这个晚上，他跟巴基吵架了，他这时候应该绑着绷带躺在病床上，对巴基的抱怨忿忿不平——我不冲在前面难道要你去吗？他没说这话，但还是把巴基气得够呛；以前巴基能对他妥协是因为巴基知道那个小个子其实打不过他，现在他怎么都拦不住史蒂夫了，实际上是在生自己的气。

他还没从树林里走出来就被詹姆斯的狙击枪瞄准了。他举起双手示意自己没有恶意，慢慢地走到月光底下。

詹姆斯愣了一下，蹭地从壕沟里站起来，又因为低血糖而差点没站稳。他单手持枪三两下爬上去，紧张地把枪口顶在了慢慢朝他走过来的史蒂夫的额头上：

“你是谁？！”

“史蒂夫。你知道的。”史蒂夫举着双手，但巴基还是很紧张。抛去卧病在床的事实，史蒂夫从来不会用这种温柔又悲切的眼神看着什么人，那是他不敢相信会出现在史蒂夫身上的软弱的眼神。而且这个“史蒂夫”还长了一脸的大胡子，盯得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，又扶了一下枪。史蒂夫冷静地说：“我是从未来过来的，来完成一个任务。”

詹姆斯才不信这人的鬼话，然而史蒂夫一个箭步往前，一把把他捞进了怀里。他被史蒂夫勾着膝盖抱起来，狙击枪死死卡在两人的胸口之间，史蒂夫的右臂把他整个上半身钳住了；他的手臂和脖颈因为用力过度而爆出一条条的青筋，脸涨得通红，而史蒂夫就这么抱着他跳进壕沟里，把他按在沙袋上胡乱亲了一通。詹姆斯不相信这人是史蒂夫，虽然他闻起来像，这么大的力气大概也没有第二个，但他不相信，他总还是个士兵。

没想到那个大胡子胡乱咬了一通他的嘴唇之后就放开他，压抑着笑声在他边上躺下：

“你十七岁生日的时候因为抢了克莱恩的女朋友被人带着混混追杀，跑到火车站跳上车了才补票。我在那里打工，你把我也揪上去了，因为你知道他们找不到你就会来揍我，而我不会逃。我们去乡下摘了一周的苹果和桃子，睡在仓库里，最后是被纽约的警察带回去的，因为我们没跟家里联系。”

詹姆斯还抱着枪，惊魂未定，脸发红脑袋发烫：

“那你刚才他妈的干什么……”

他没说下去，舔了舔嘴唇。史蒂夫侧过身来看着他，说：

“我很抱歉，巴基。要是我早一点意识到就好了。”

“……呃？什么？”詹姆斯觉得自己的脑子有点不够用，艰难地想了想，瞪圆了一双受惊小鹿似的的眼睛，“我们难不成还……靠，那也算了吧……我会害你上军事法庭的，史蒂夫。”

“你永远不会伤害我，巴基，更何况没了我们他们打不赢二战。”这个史蒂夫信心十足的样子跟病床上躺着的那个一腔热血的傻逼完全不同，光是闻着气味、听着声音詹姆斯都觉得可怕——或者因为其他原因——得让人腿软。他把狙击枪放在身体另一侧：

“看起来战争还没结束啊。”

“嗯。只有二战结束了。”史蒂夫的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，微笑着。詹姆斯突然警觉起来：

“那我有一直跟着你吗？”

史蒂夫顿了顿，突然想起了礼仪，问道：

“我可以再亲你一下吗？”

詹姆斯舔舔嘴唇，抓着他毛茸茸的下巴，凑过去吻他。詹姆斯的吻技让史蒂夫感到陌生，在七八十年之后，他的巴基有比这更不好意思的时候，也有比这更热情放浪的时候，但从没像这样吻过他。詹姆斯的舌头柔软湿润地翻搅着他的口腔，比吻他的每一个女孩儿都认真庄重。詹姆斯很快就相信了他，跟他开玩笑说，这可是我第一次亲男孩儿。他在詹姆斯跟他分开的时候迅速舔了舔詹姆斯的嘴唇，又一把抓住吓得要往边上溜的詹姆斯的手，想了想还是没说话。

我们未来真的在一起了？詹姆斯问他。他一直那样温柔地微笑着看着詹姆斯，大胡子底下的嘴唇弯起的角度几乎让后者觉得危险了。他说，当然，我们还住在一起了，我每天至少操你三个小时。

詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，骂了一句，史蒂夫没听清楚他骂了什么脏字。巴基两只眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，抓住他的作战服把他拖进了壕沟里。

“我要验货。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，长腿一迈把他压在身下，捧着他的脸吻他。巴基那两条还没后来那么健壮有力的腿挣扎了两下勾住他的腿，手伸下去解他的裤腰带，摸了两把呜呜叫起来。史蒂夫问他怎么了，他说：

“你刚刚是不是说你要操我？操，不可能的。”

史蒂夫嘴巴一撅就垂下眼睛开始装委屈：

“可是我们第一次的时候你都没有说这个……”他小心又不容拒绝地笑着用大胡子蹭詹姆斯柔软的小脸，“我保证会让你舒服的。”

不知道是不是他们这段时间的关系引发的后遗症，巴基对他服软撒娇的样子一点办法都没有，更何况是现在的詹姆斯，等着想为他做些什么太久了，四下转了转眼睛，把手放回了史蒂夫的裤裆里。他用的左手，史蒂夫一下子硬得更厉害了，他在史蒂夫的嘴里骂人，冬夜凛冽干净的风从壕沟上方吹过。

巴基用右手去解自己的武装带的时候被史蒂夫抓住了手。史蒂夫的力气大，他挣不开，又生气了，问史蒂夫什么意思。史蒂夫吻了吻他的嘴角，那双蓝眼睛在月色皎洁的夜里靠得那么近，以至于让他整个人都变得危险又色情。詹姆斯咽了口口水，带着忐忑的期待又问了一遍。史蒂夫直起身，把上半身的厚外套给脱了，巴基几乎能看到他身上蒸腾而出的白色热气。下一刻，史蒂夫不由分说地用那件外套把他包了起来，两只袖子在他背后打了牢固的死结。史蒂夫又亲吻他的嘴唇，他在恍惚中被史蒂夫翻过去，趴在了沙袋组成的矮墙上。

他当然很不爽，双臂被那件厚外套绑在胸前，只能不满地挪来挪去，但那件外套又实在暖和，迅速让他守了这么久夜的身体回了暖。他不满地嘟囔了一声，被史蒂夫扒下了裤子。他的屁股就那么光溜溜地暴露在零下的温度里，他都要骂史蒂夫了，而史蒂夫在他开口抗议之前舔上了那个穴口。

詹姆斯羞耻得要哭出来了。他现在又不是布鲁克林那个养尊处优白白净净的巴基，巴恩斯中士跟着美国队长冲锋陷阵了十多天，今天又因为史蒂夫受伤、跟史蒂夫吵架而错过了洗澡的时机，他浑身又脏又臭，被当成冲锋枪用的把他的手臂和肋骨震得发麻的重狙在他衣服上留下浓重的硝烟味。他刚才被史蒂夫亲吻的时候就已经感觉不太好了，现在更是想起来自己大概连嘴巴都是臭的，他好想死。但史蒂夫不给他机会，两只滚烫的手捏着他两瓣冰凉的屁股，用拇指往两边拉扯小穴周围的软肉，把舌尖伸进去搅动。他不知道史蒂夫舔了多久，他一直在不安分地挣扎，那根灵活柔软的舌头有点粗糙地舔舐他的肠肉，他感觉到史蒂夫的牙齿磕在穴口的褶皱上。史蒂夫的手又大又热，在他稍微放松了一点的时候贴心地抚摸他露在外面的大腿，但就是不碰他的阴茎。詹姆斯哀求起来：你不能这样，碰碰它，我要冻僵了，史蒂夫……我好冷。

当史蒂夫一边舔他的肠肉一边用拇指抚上他发冷的龟头的时候，他舒爽地呻吟起来，又因为发现四野只有他一个人的声音而抿起嘴唇，从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的小声叫唤。史蒂夫从巴基的屁股上离开，换成自己的两根手指插进去。他还戴着战术手套，巴基因为更加粗糙冰冷的质感而夹紧了屁股呜咽起来，他只是从侧面抱着巴基咬他此刻还没有中长发覆盖的后颈。他把第三根手指捅进去的时候，那个第一次被开发的小屁股竟然也发出了咕啾咕啾的响声，巴基一边羞耻地把脸埋进沙袋里——那上头还有点湿漉漉的融雪——，一边还提醒他不要弄湿自己的衣领，会很冷。

很快就不冷了。史蒂夫这么说着站起来，抽出了手指。巴基还半曲着膝盖趴在沙袋上，这会儿因为冷和微妙的舒服——他不想承认自己跟女孩儿一样流水了——还在粗糙的袋子上打滑。史蒂夫扶着自己的阴茎往那个紧实却淫荡的小洞里插了一小截，巴基扭着腰想往前逃，没空间去，被史蒂夫抓着腰拖回来，又插进了更深的地方。史蒂夫没有急着动，他知道他的巴恩斯中士有多可爱天真快活，在这个深度不算快地抽插了一会儿让詹姆斯适应，亲吻詹姆斯也许不那么干净的耳垂，吻他的嘴角。当巴基开始从胸口和鼻腔里发出呻吟的时候，史蒂夫抽出一些，更深地撞了进去。

詹姆斯的一声 “啊”被他胸腔里急促的喘息打断，史蒂夫进得太深，詹姆斯理智上知道这家伙甚至没有进到底——他他妈的还有多少没进来？是因为男孩子和女孩子的洞不一样的缘故吗？可詹姆斯也知道他不是痛的，史蒂夫一点都没让他痛，只是史蒂夫太粗了，他的臀肌被挤得好酸好胀，那么多的史蒂夫的部分埋在他身体里。

史蒂夫的睾丸轻轻触碰到他的穴口的时候詹姆斯也没有松一口气，因为他连站都站不住了。他本来就已经打不过史蒂夫了，今天还一直饿着肚子，史蒂夫的那根超级士兵老二更是让他双腿发软。史蒂夫的一只手臂抱着他，一只手在抚摸他裸露的大腿，把脸埋在他的制服里，小声问他感觉怎么样。他说，你能不能把我的手放开，我要站不住了。

事实证明这个大胡子史蒂夫根本就是一肚子坏水，他完全没法想象他以后是怎么把史蒂夫惯成这样的。史蒂夫听了他说这种话还更兴奋起来，带着他转了个方向，让他连前面靠着的沙袋都没有。然后史蒂夫抓着他背后用衣服袖子打出的死结，就着让他上半身悬空、双手缚在胸前的姿势大幅度地操起了他的屁股。詹姆斯再也顾不得冬夜的寂静和是否会引来附近守夜的士兵，大声呻吟了起来，好像只要他的声音够大就能盖过史蒂夫在他的小屁股里操出来的咕啾咕啾的水声——他都感觉到有什么粘腻的液体从被史蒂夫撑得紧绷绷的穴口被挤出去了。他的腿发软，史蒂夫就一下一下挺着腰把他往上往前撞过去，又抓着那件仍然温暖的厚外套把他往回拉。他无力地扭腰挣扎着，只是被迫把腿分得更开。当他哭着第三次叫史蒂夫我受不了了的时候，史蒂夫才大发慈悲把他放回沙袋上，给了他一点喘息的时间。

詹姆斯抓紧时间休息起来，史蒂夫的手指沾了点什么东西伸进他嘴里，他还茫然地舔了一会儿，然后呸了一声。史蒂夫凑过来舔他脸颊上胡乱流淌的眼泪，他又被史蒂夫的味道淹没了，几乎觉得自己要在这个冬夜融化在屁股里那根又粗又硬的阴茎上。那他妈的也挺好的。史蒂夫小声说，巴基，你看，我以后都会这么操你，只要被我操你的老二就会变成这样……我不会再离开你，我爱你。你好可爱，只是第一次就湿得这么厉害。詹姆斯还挣扎着憋了一句“我没有”出来，史蒂夫又开始操他了。他缓过来一点，拧着上半身，把左手从那件在刚刚的操干里被扯松了的外套里挣脱出来往下伸去。他好饿，但现在他饿得不那么厉害了，摸了摸自己热乎乎湿哒哒的阴茎，又把手伸进自己的衣服里。他往后抓住史蒂夫的左手，而史蒂夫几乎要因为那只左手温暖柔软的触感而哭泣了。他把史蒂夫的手塞进自己的衣服下摆，放在没有冬兵那么坚硬的腹肌上，它们因为饥饿而瘪下去一些。他喘着气转过头来看史蒂夫，有点痞气又有点茫然地勾了勾嘴角：你把我弄成这样了，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫茫然地看着他，揉了揉他的肚子。詹姆斯的嘴唇和下巴上还有流出来的口水，口齿不清地说，你动一动——操！你他妈感觉到了吗？我要是晚上吃了东西现在也被你操吐了，队长，操……

史蒂夫抽出阴茎又狠狠顶回去，感觉到手底下的肚皮都被顶得微微鼓起一点，他隔着巴基的肚皮在抚摸自己的龟头。巴基又往下滑去，他一边亲吻吸吮巴基的脖颈，把厚外套的死结解开亲吻他的左手，一边操巴基已经足够熟软湿润的屁股。年轻的巴恩斯中士好紧，几乎把他的心脏都攥住了。他射精之前还抬起巴基的右腿，又深又快地操那个被强行打开的肉穴，手掌贴在巴基酒足饭饱一样微微鼓起的小腹上，他把阴茎拔出来的时候巴基缩着肩膀从手臂里发出细弱无力的呜咽，溢出来的精液顺着他的大腿流进他的裤子里，他感觉冷风直往那个合不上的小洞里灌，大脑还放空着，就哽咽着说，里面好冷，史蒂夫，我他妈的合不上了……

史蒂夫好声好气地哄他，把两根手指伸进去抠挖留在里面的精液，但那只是让它们更顺利地像失禁一样流到中士的大腿上裤子里。但是那么小心地、假装无事发生地爱着他的詹姆斯还没听过他对冬兵说的一切不要脸皮的好话软话，委委屈屈又开开心心地转过头张开嘴唇索吻，他抱紧了巴基把他吻得喘不过气来，他知道詹姆斯会忘记那些用鼻子呼吸的技巧在他的胡作非为里沉沦的，他抱着巴基，好像只要这样他们就可以不用为战争的胜利付出哪怕只是一条士兵的生命的代价。他把巴基翻过来放在厚外套上继续吸吮他的唇舌，也许詹姆斯事后想起来会觉得他的吻技糟糕透了行为也很粗暴，但他实在是忍不住了，他知道他们今晚所做的一切无法弥补他们之间的任何遗憾，只有他带回未来世界的任务目标才行。他只是……他们都得休息休息。

他吻着詹姆斯的眼睛，又一次全根没入巴基体内的时候，詹姆斯抓着他作战服胸口的带子，两只手都在不住地颤抖打滑。他那一头柔软的褐色卷发跟脑袋一起缩进肩膀里，声音跟着嘴唇一起不住地发颤：别、不要，你骗我，史蒂夫，我要受不了了，呜呜……三个小时是不可能的，我会死的——别、不行……

詹姆斯的裤子被推到膝盖，这个姿势下甚至没法好好夹着史蒂夫的腰。史蒂夫把他对折起来，两条腿大张着垂在他的肩膀两侧让他酸软的腰臀悬空，神枪手可以清楚地看到史蒂夫的阴茎有多粗多长，又是怎么在他可怜的屁股里抽插的。巴基缩了缩腿，史蒂夫按着他的脚踝俯下身去吻他，坏心眼地加大了操干他的力度和速度。他总是那么高大的巴基缩在他怀里，睁着一双灰绿色的眼睛，张着嘴巴一点声音都发不出来，偶尔因为在崩溃边缘都显得过激的快感扭扭腰，也不是挣扎，似乎只是一种反射活动。

巴基似乎快失去意识了，但史蒂夫知道他现在浑身热乎乎的，很适合睡一个急行军十多天、又跟美国队长大吵一架之后的好觉。他自己也想，他想回到空气潮湿温暖宜人的瓦坎达，在巨大的树影里，靠在巴基温柔的胸口睡一觉，他的愿望是他梦里温暖的灰烬。他小声地在詹姆斯耳边自言自语：我会救你的，巴基，不管发生什么，不管敌人是谁，我会救你的。我还带着戒指呢，我会跟复仇者联盟的朋友们介绍你，在我们拯救完世界之后……对，我要向你求婚，谁嫁给谁都可以，戒指就在我口袋里，我的护身符，等这次战争……最后一次战争打完我们就可以离开了，哪里都好，你会嫁给我的吧？

他一边在巴基身上拱着腰用力地操他，一边哆嗦着手去口袋里摸东西，詹姆斯一把抓住了他的手。他从来不知道巴恩斯中士能有那么大的力气，他的神志一下子从那一天被扯回了四十年代的冬夜，詹姆斯的左臂像钢铁一样有力地钳着他，那双灰绿色的眼睛在明亮的月光里燃烧着对未来的热切希望般的死火。詹姆斯说，不，不行，我不要别人戴过的戒指，你得回去再交给我。如果你不信守承诺，没有打完这场仗，守住该守的道，我们会不得好死。史蒂夫低吼着骂了一句脏话，压着他的大腿越来越快地操他，之前射进去又流出来的精液在穴口变成吞氰自杀的特工吐出的白沫，詹姆斯无声地仰起头拉长了自己的呼吸，企图阻止那些细小的神经冲动到处乱窜，而温暖火热的史蒂夫低头吻他从衣领里挣出来的脖子。

史蒂夫高潮的时候睾丸死死地从上到下堵着那个红通通的小洞，詹姆斯无力地瘫软在那件满是史蒂夫的味道的厚外套里，被操开的屁股毫无章法地吸吮着史蒂夫埋在里面的阴茎。他打嗝一样细细地抽气，史蒂夫在他身边的地上侧躺着把他抱进怀里，靠在彼此肩头缓缓的平复呼吸。

如果你难过的话，你可以再来一次。詹姆斯的脸蛋红扑扑的，口腔里发出的喘息变成一团团白雾哈在史蒂夫脸上。史蒂夫帮他穿好了裤子，他叹了口气，想着反正一身脏衣服，多点这种乱七八糟的也没关系，费力地拖着两条软绵绵的腿爬到史蒂夫身上，趴在他胸口用屁股隔着裤子蹭史蒂夫裤裆里那一大包东西。史蒂夫说，你真好，你现在还冷吗，巴基？詹姆斯抱着史蒂夫，在温暖潮湿的热气里又快活无谓地笑起来：我更饿了。史蒂夫揉揉他的头发，有点愧疚：我——我是说这个时候的我，过一会儿就会来找你的。

詹姆斯一下子瞪大了眼睛，骂道：你他妈不要命啦？好了，我知道美国队长从来都不听劝……你他妈的，能不能干点人事，肚子上开了那么大一个口子……操，你他妈为什么要来打仗？你该留在那儿的，我没办法——操。

他气得语无伦次、最后说不出话来，史蒂夫知道道歉是没有用的，巴基从一开始就不想打仗，他糊弄不过去的。于是他看着巴基，那双蓝眼睛从他沉沦的美梦和欲望里清醒过来：我们不得不，这就是自由的代价。

“那你呢？”

詹姆斯瞪着他，咬牙切齿，最后泄了气小声地问，“那你呢？”

史蒂夫站起来穿好他的外套，又单膝跪下来，伸手抚摸靠坐在壕沟沙袋上的巴基的脸。他微笑起来：

“我们争取到的自由里包括我们合法的婚姻。我们都会好好活着的，巴基，比现在更好。我们会拯救世界获得自由，我会爱你，我们会有一栋小房子和简单的生活，我们每天都能喝到新鲜的牛奶和蜂蜜，我会在每天早上睁开眼睛的时候亲吻你。不管发生什么，你要活下去。”

巴基听着他乱七八糟的承诺和嘱托笑着摇头，就是那种“蠢货”的表情。他试图像离开布鲁克林那天一样潇洒地、让史蒂夫安心地微笑，但他脸上的污渍让他怎么都潇洒不起来。他只好叹了口气，有点不好意思地擦擦脸，心满意足地说：

“你该走了，史蒂夫。”

詹姆斯亲吻他放在他脸上的手，抬头看向他身后的月亮。乌云渐渐地聚拢，史蒂夫知道过一会儿就会有细碎晶莹的雪花落在黑暗的、硝烟暂时冷却的大地上，在巴恩斯中士年轻的脸上融化。巴基的一双灰绿色的眼睛在月光下闪闪发亮：

“我最了解你了，混蛋。你该走啦，我会一直等着的。你该回去救我了。”

史蒂夫最后揉了揉他柔软卷曲的短发，站起身来。他记得这天晚上，他受了重伤躺在病床上，还跟他的副队长吵了一架；这个时候他又担心起巴基来，从病房里溜出去，还去厨房偷了冷掉的面包和本应特供给上级长官的牛肉罐头，又从木箱子里顺了半瓶酒。他跑过来跟巴基分享食物，然后他们两个人蜷缩在他的厚棉袄底下，在熊熊燃烧的、不知道会不会被敌人发现的篝火边，在壕沟里靠着睡了一夜。

于是史蒂夫安下心来。他微笑着看着巴基，敬了个礼，一只手启动传送装置，另一只手攥紧了口袋里的戒指盒。他往后退了一步，消失在金蓝色的光与今夜的第一片雪花之中。

END

虽然系列结束了，但合集没有完结（喂）


	4. 当史蒂夫来敲门

简介：完成任务风尘仆仆地赶回家中的狮盾看到他的狼吧唧正被洞察盾搞得汁水四溅。盾A冬O，一个OOC有病PWP，二战盾只有几句话戏份。  
警告：狼吧唧任盾摆布超级软且有病，狮盾日常占有欲max，两个人都没有节操，注意避雷！涉及3P双龙，处男梗，道具，失禁，完全不科学的产乳等等，总之注意避雷！及时点叉退出哦！

收到巴基的消息之后，史蒂夫以最快的速度完成了任务，简单地跟队友们交代了两句就驾驶飞船冲了回来。娜塔莎和山姆都没说什么，他们看得出来这家伙兴奋得都要像根炮仗一样窜上天了，不过娜塔莎还来得及给他一瓶外敷的消炎药，叫他对巴恩斯好一点。

实际上史蒂夫还很担心。巴基是个Omega，不知道什么原因分化得特别晚，还没有发情期，当然，九头蛇的一系列实验也的确对他的生理机能造成了损伤。他们——包括巴基自己——都一直以为他是个beta，真实性别这事还是他被冷冻起来之前苏瑞公主告诉他们的。这种情况比较罕见，不过除了不会发情不会怀孕以外对巴基本身倒没什么影响，而且——为了缓解当时紧张的气氛，苏瑞还促狭地眨眨眼睛：和beta比起来，这样的Omega仍然能分泌自体润滑。那时候他们俩还没开始交往呢，闹了个大红脸。

而史蒂夫这次担心的原因就是巴基发情了，据苏瑞公主说是误食了什么药草之类的，抑制剂也不管用。不过幸好史蒂夫已经标记他了，那个小村子里也没有坏人，巴基叫他快点回来，他要受不了了，他们任务做的再快也花了将近两天。他知道巴基这时候大概抱着被子在玩玩具，他不喜欢那些玩具，巴基是他的，巴基的屁股也是他的，可他几个月才能回来一次把他的Omega喂得饱饱的，在那个属于他的子宫里灌满自己的精液。可恶，那些玩具跟巴基待在一起的时间比自己长多了，等彻底解决九头蛇的问题，他一定要全都补回来。

而当史蒂夫兴冲冲地拎着背包跑到家门口的时候，他的脸色一下子难看了起来，他甚至掏出了枪。他当然不是想杀人——不，他他妈的想杀人，隔着那块蓝色的厚实的门帘，里面传出来激烈的肉体拍打的声音，以及巴基在床上一贯柔软小心的呜咽。

史蒂夫轻手轻脚地靠近门口，猛地掀开帘子，把枪对准了巴基身后那家伙的脑袋。

他惊呆了。

他认出来那个趁虚而入的“强奸犯”是2014年时候的自己，从那身衣服来看他还知道那家伙刚刚拿着冬兵的资料从弗瑞的墓地骑车回家，那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯现在就抓着巴基的胯从背后一下下凶猛地操他，亮晶晶的粘液在他的睾丸和那个肉洞之间拉开粘稠的丝，被打成泡沫飞溅到巴基变得肉乎了些的臀上，更多的则从那个洞里顺着他发抖的双腿往下流。巴基身下的床褥湿了一大片，他只是趴在那儿呜呜叫，胸口贴在床上，唯一的手臂抓着身前的人大腿上的布料。

四十年代的史蒂夫·罗杰斯穿着一身整洁的军装坐在他们的秘密巢穴的床头，巴基的脑袋埋在他胯间给他口交，从这个角度看巴基把他整个都吞了进去，史蒂夫知道那一定已经伸进巴基的喉咙里了，那很难受，而巴基每次都很享受那根东西在他的喉咙里堵住他的呼吸的感觉，他告诉史蒂夫那感觉好像史蒂夫在用信息素操他，他的喉咙和鼻腔里都是他的味道。那位年轻的队长还一脸茫然和震惊地看着其他人，一只手放在巴基汗湿的头发里。

那两个史蒂夫看到他，也愣了一下，而2014年的那个这时候还不忘挺胯操巴基，因为他稍微停了停巴基就急切地把屁股往后边拱过去，一副难受得要命的样子。史蒂夫自己还没缓过神，只来得及把枪插回枪套，擦擦手，想着自己得先去把身上的血洗干净。他看得出来巴基是为什么难受，甚至为此有点洋洋得意：他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是一个跟巴基做了好几回之后才找对洞插进去标记他的Omega的四十年代传统男性alpha，2014年的那个连Omega的手都不敢碰的小处男哪里满足得了被他标记又操熟了的巴基，现在巴基的表现顶多算是给他足够浓郁的信息素点面子。

至于四十年代那个年轻的老绅士，史蒂夫看都不要看一眼。他在门口站了一会儿，对2014年的自己命令道：

“你的角度往下一点，生殖腔在那儿——你脸红什么？你看不到巴基的表情就完事了？！你不知道你技术很差吗？！”

虽然心里还是不爽，但既然对方也是自己，史蒂夫就不客气了。他走过去拍拍巴基的屁股，巴基埋在另一个史蒂夫腿间的毛茸茸的脑袋发出了呜呜的叫声，显然是舌头缠着肉棒说不出话；不过史蒂夫也知道一些Omega发情期的事儿，知道这时候巴基就算没含着那根东西也不一定说得清楚话。他揉了揉巴基的臀瓣又往两边掰开，巴基彻底泄了力气，胯部全靠他抓着那两块臀肉吊在空中。14年的史蒂夫调整了几次角度才顺利插进那个汁水充盈的生殖腔，像戳破一个成熟的水蜜桃，巴基被史蒂夫的老二堵着喉咙小声呻吟着，显然是终于爽到了。史蒂夫又拍拍他在发情期变得有点软的臀肉，走过去蹲下亲亲他的耳朵，告诉他自己先去洗个澡再进来。

就算再着急，史蒂夫也不想带着九头蛇的血和巴基做爱。

再进来的时候，那名二战士兵已经不见了。巴基张着嘴趴在被子上，浓白的精液在他嘴里下巴上到处都是。他第一次面对发情期，毫无经验与准备，脑子烧成一团浆糊，类似于洗脑的危机感让他浑身颤抖，死死抓着突然出现的史蒂夫不放，哪里管的上那是两个别的时间点的史蒂夫。他就披了件被汗水和淫水浸湿的长袍，屁股里塞着一根没什么屁用的振动棒，挂在那个穿皮衣的金发大个子身上的时候那玩意儿就从他的肉洞里滑出去掉在地上。等那个一脸懵逼的14年的史蒂夫反应过来，自己已经在小屋的被褥上操他好朋友的屁股了。

他还是没有反应过来，巴基是个Omega，在发情，这不是冬兵，巴基少了条胳膊，巴基身上有被他标记的味道。但巴基的信息素淹没了他，像蜂蜜和布鲁克林的老房子，他知道巴基需要他，其他什么事儿都得排在那之后。巴基抱着他急切地亲吻了一会儿，又迷迷糊糊地看向那名金发碧眼的大兵，歪了歪脑袋说，史蒂夫？他搞不清楚状况，往那边倒过去，扯他的裤腰带。他的嘴里和屁股里都塞着史蒂夫，这让他发出满足的叹息，两张嘴都卖力地吸吮起对方来。他已经在来势汹汹的发情期里烧了两天了，要不是冬兵身体和心理素质过硬，他差点第二次给史蒂夫发消息催他快点回来。他一个人抱着被子难受得满地打滚，他从来没有这么想要史蒂夫过。要是他在以前就是个会发情的Omega，他早就死在雪地里了。

现在在史蒂夫的信息素的抚慰下他清醒过来一点，茫然地抬头看向他自己的、满脸大胡子的史蒂夫，这是标记他的史蒂夫，强壮得像一头成年雄狮。他咕嘟吞下嘴里的精液，倦怠地把脸颊贴在被子里蹭了蹭，小口舔干净边上的液体，才带着点埋怨和心虚地开口说：史蒂夫……

史蒂夫把他抱起来，让他安心靠在自己怀里不用使力，后面那个有着一头金灿灿毛茸茸短发的史蒂夫挪动膝盖过来。史蒂夫刚才拉起巴基的动作让他的阴茎滑出了巴基的屁股，现在他又一口气把那根粗长的肉棒捅回了巴基的生殖腔，巴基被史蒂夫抱在怀里，发出舒服的哼哼声。他从来都是个会享福的小混蛋。史蒂夫小声给他解释了一下任务途中遇到的时空错乱问题，他就安心地放弃了思考，把一切都交给了史蒂夫，还咂咂嘴，把嘴唇上沾着的最后一点精液咽下去。

那个小处男很快就射了，在巴基的生殖腔里成了结。他涨红了脸，显然是觉得这样不太礼貌，他都没问问巴基的意见，但那两人都没有反对。他卡在巴基的肚子里射精的时候，史蒂夫撩开巴基汗湿的头发，捧着他的脑袋，对着他的腺体用力咬下去，让自己的信息素进入他可怜又饥渴的Omega的体内。由内而外的，巴基颤抖了一下，右臂放在史蒂夫脊背上轻轻地磨蹭起来。

史蒂夫叫14年的自己出去烧点水，再给巴基准备点食物。Omega的发情期需要摄入比平时更多的水和能量，就算是冬兵也不能乱来，更何况现在巴基只是他的——他一时间不知道该怎么说，就只是亲了亲巴基的发旋。14年的史蒂夫·罗杰斯看着这个场景，几乎感到一种恐惧与更强烈的向往，以及第一次尝到Omega的甜头的alpha可笑的竞争心，他不知道怎么应对，点点头出了门。

小屋里总算只剩下他们两个了。史蒂夫在巴基的臀缝间摸了一把，全是黏糊糊湿哒哒的浊液，那个小洞还不知满足地一张一合着。巴基无意识地蹭蹭他的脸，他把巴基面朝上压倒进床褥里，他的Omega乖乖朝两边打开了双腿，露出那个鲜红的肉洞。史蒂夫亲吻他的嘴唇和眼睛，一边吻他一边插进去，说我好想你，巴基。他的巴基顺利地把他吃进去，穴口的肉一跳一跳地吸着他。他往外抽出一段，猛地往回插到了底，又低声说了句“巴基”。巴基大着舌头喊他史蒂夫，睁了下眼睛，想伸手抱他，那条独臂被他按在地上动弹不得，只能躺在那儿挨操。史蒂夫一会儿操进他还满溢着精液的生殖腔，一会儿对着他的肠道深处重重捣进去，他的史蒂夫相比那个孤独的年轻人充满了霸道和独占欲，他在快感中哭叫了几声就主动挺起腰臀去迎接他的alpha。

他的史蒂夫亲吻他的嘴唇，舔咬他的脖颈，对着他在发情期微微发涨的乳头又掐又拧。巴基没一会儿就在史蒂夫的冲撞里小声哭了出来，发情期几乎击溃了他的心理防线让他觉得委屈起来，他的阴茎和他身上其他的洞一样在流水，他在史蒂夫吻他的眼睛并操进生殖腔里的时候小声解释说，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，你回来的太晚了，我太难受了只闻到味道就跟他们……呜呜……

他的alpha急切地吻他的嘴唇，他颈侧的软发被流下去的口水打湿。史蒂夫几乎是从上往下在操他，一边操他一边问他想要自己操哪个洞，操你的肚子还是屁股，喊他的名字问他要不要再深一点，在他能发出声音之前钉进更深的地方。巴基呜呜叫着，连史蒂夫几个音节都发不完整，赤裸沾满粘液的腰臀悬在空中，史蒂夫又快又深的顶弄让他的屁股看起来像一个他妈的水龙头，他的生殖腔里的精液和黏糊糊的水在史蒂夫的老二在肠道里撞他的尾椎骨的时候迫不及待地往外流，没流出多少史蒂夫就会捅进那点软肉把剩下的堵回去。他的腿被操得发软，于是他不得不自己抓着右腿防止自己倒下去，史蒂夫的手掌把他的胸肌抓得发痛。可史蒂夫在吻他，他的吻技总是更好一点，史蒂夫享受他的亲吻。他那由于他的alpha的信息素的安抚而清醒了一点的神志又涣散了，他爽得找不着北，浑身上下都湿透红透了。

14年的史蒂夫端着一个托盘弯腰进来的时候，史蒂夫正好完成一轮冲刺在巴基的生殖腔里成了结。他最后那将近一分钟的时间完全是对准了那块腔口的软肉猛攻，巴基从穴口到生殖道都给他操得发痛发麻，史蒂夫的结几乎穿过生殖道直接卡在了他的子宫里。之前那里头的精液和淫水还有好多没流出去，史蒂夫就又射在里面了，而巴基只是耸耸鼻子，没管自己的肚子，撩撩汗湿的头发，凑到史蒂夫肩膀上闻他的味道，还伸舌头舔他的后颈。史蒂夫把他抱起来让他靠在自己身上的时候，他才看到那个逆着光站在门口的金发大个子。

年轻人的脸刮得白白净净，巴基好不容易缓过来一点的脸又红了，他无意识地抓着史蒂夫的上衣磨蹭着，小声跟他道歉。年轻人这就脸红了，两步走过来，单膝跪下扶着他的后脑勺吻他。这家伙还不会接吻呢，他在床上的本事都是巴基教的，但这时候巴基只是瑟缩着后退，而他的史蒂夫把他按了回去。他不想再后退了，他靠在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫在抚摸他的结实的背肌和腰臀。

年轻人说：

“我不知道发生了什么，但无论如何，你不需要道歉，巴克。”

他又揉了揉巴基的头发，显然巴基喜欢这个，他就又揉了揉。他说话的声音很轻，好像怕吓到巴基，即使对他来说不久之前他才差点被冬兵揍死。巴基也想到了这个，他环抱在史蒂夫的脖颈上的右臂抬起来抚摸年轻人还带着点淤青的右眼，他记得自己把美国队长粉色柔软的嘴唇也打破了。史蒂夫的结还没消下去，他稍微挪了个角度，示意另一个自己在巴基的下一波热潮来临之前帮他补充水分和能量。

史蒂夫在哪个年纪都是史蒂夫，14年的和现在的这个也就差了三四年，给巴基喂蜂蜜水和粥。巴基没想到史蒂夫的手艺还不错，但还是吃了两勺就没了胃口，把一大杯蜂蜜水喝完就又忍不住在史蒂夫身上哼哼起来。两年的安逸生活让他下意识地对史蒂夫放松，而对方强硬地要求他把这碗粥吃完的样子又实在没法让巴基把他看成那个躺平任揍的美国队长。年轻人又喂了他半碗，他缩回去跟那个更不好惹的史蒂夫求饶，说我吃不下了，史蒂夫，我真的吃不下了。史蒂夫眯着眼睛，微笑着掐住他红肿的乳头拧了拧：你需要补充能量，巴基，至少再喝一杯水，好不好？你这里也会流水的。

巴基清醒了一下，难以置信地看向他，发现这家伙是认真的。妈的，早知道他就再忍一忍不跟那两个史蒂夫搞了！年轻人一副没法接受自己如此下流的事实的样子，脖子都涨红了，还不小心打翻了手里的半碗粥。巴基有点惊恐地说，苏瑞说了我不会怀孕的，你想干嘛？史蒂夫把那个不知所措的年轻人拉过来让对方在湿漉漉的床褥上躺倒，把巴基抱起来让他趴在那家伙身上。他从背后抱着巴基，用毛茸茸的脸颊蹭蹭他的脖颈：别担心发情期，巴基，我们会把你喂饱的。

热潮再一次淹没了巴基。他的意志力在史蒂夫和从来没有面对过的热潮面前迅速地崩塌了，只剩右臂还能在地上支撑着他。他的肉洞里流出的一股股浊液打湿了身下的史蒂夫的裤子，被操得发麻的生殖腔腔口一时间痉挛着没让里头的液体流出来。他的史蒂夫扯坏了年轻人的裤子，掰开巴基的臀瓣把肉穴凑到早就在Omega香甜的信息素里硬得不行的阴茎上，他沉着声音朝另一个美国队长下令：

“轮到你了，你记得生殖腔在哪儿吧？”

“我不——不是，我还没有跟巴基……不是，我不知道……”那个年轻人又脸红了，史蒂夫只是揉了揉巴基放松下来的脊背，一双蓝眼睛看向他：

“这是巴基的第一次发情期，他需要我们。”

于是14年的史蒂夫心中油然而生一种奇妙的使命感，他想通了一些事，更多的疑问随之而来，但他此时只感到喜悦与辛酸，好像那个时空错乱的危机只为让他与巴基在未来短暂地重逢，给他一点信心与希望，看啊，这个巴基那么柔软快乐，像只小熊一样抱着他们，身体暖和又湿润。

他一点点推进了巴基温暖潮湿的肉洞里。生殖腔的腔口被他碰了两下就张嘴让他进去，像现在这个不会反抗的巴基一样乖得让他心痛。他全根插进了巴基的屁股里，巴基抽了两口气，大腿痉挛着往两边塌下去，几乎张开成一字，而这只是让他进得更深。他不能趴下去，只能直立着身子让那个年轻人扶着他的腰往上顶，因为他的alpha抓着他的右臂把他拉起来吮咬他红肿的乳头，他的小腿和脚掌缓慢而无力地在床褥里头磨蹭，十根脚指头无意识地打开又勾紧床单。他被玩弄成了深色的乳头现在鼓胀起来，散发着鲜红柔嫩的光泽，而史蒂夫毫不留情地咬它，舔它中间凹陷的乳孔，他吸吮的时候巴基反射性地挣扎了一下，然后就僵在那边一边被操一边呜呜哭起来。年轻人似乎是想指责自己太过分了，史蒂夫猛地把巴基按下去，另一块在发情期里变得饱满柔软的胸乳贴在了他的脸上。

他下意识地舔了舔，对alpha的本能投降了。也许只是因为这是巴基。

年轻的alpha忘我地吸吮那颗乳头，贪婪地嗅着巴基身上的信息素，一边用力而深入地操巴基的生殖腔。他的动作幅度不大，每次连生殖腔都不会拔出去，就那么插在Omega熟软紧致的生殖道里操他的肚子。他这么津津有味地舔咬了一会儿那颗乳头，被一根贴着自己的老二捅进肉穴的手指吓到了。

巴基也愣了一下，发出了一声可怜巴巴的呜咽，但没有拒绝。当他的史蒂夫温柔地拍拍他的臀肉，问他“你真的吃饱了吗，巴基？”的时候，他抖着嘴唇有点害怕地移开目光，慢慢摇了摇头。

年轻人惊呆了。巴基结结巴巴地、羞愧地说，没有。他的眼角耷拉下去，小心地看向史蒂夫，而史蒂夫又拍拍他的屁股，吻了吻他的脊背，把第二根手指插了进去。底下那个史蒂夫根本不敢动，那个狮子一样的危险分子还催自己动动，说巴基在发情期里难受着呢。见鬼，说得好像他们即将干的事就不会让巴基难受了一样——妈的，妈的，他竟然为此兴奋起来了。

史蒂夫把三根手指抽出来的时候安抚性地摸了摸巴基的侧腰，巴基迷糊地回头看到他的alpha利落地一脱上衣露出健美强壮的上身，在对方扶着肉棒插进他的肉洞路过被堵住的生殖口撞进肠道深处的时候，他想咽的那口口水直接从大张着的嘴里流了下去。

这有点——不是，是太超过了……一点。那个被他——冬兵——从波多马克河里捞起来没多久的史蒂夫在操他的子宫，他的史蒂夫停都不停一下地操起了他的肠肉，两根超级士兵的超级老二插在他的肉洞里，他们还毫不顾忌地把他的上半身扭转过来，两颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋贴在他的胸口吸吮他胀痛的乳头。他朝两侧尽量打开的双腿都快失去知觉了，好像下半身就只剩下那个肉洞。年轻人抽出来的时候他的史蒂夫猛地从他的肠肉里撞向他酥麻钝痛的尾椎，他的史蒂夫外撤的时候年轻人卡在穴口的龟头就碾进了他的子宫，他的子宫没法怀孕，好像它就是为了史蒂夫的老二存在的，史蒂夫那根粗壮的肉棒就是他贫瘠的子宫孕育过的全部的生命，他被撑得那么开的肛口在热潮的作用下除了饱胀感之外只剩下麻和爽，他不知道是发情期还是史蒂夫让他变成了这幅样子。

他彻底被史蒂夫填满了。在发情期开始以来就一点不剩的安全感再次淹没了他，他发出一声带着哭叫的、满足的叹息，整整两天里他以为史蒂夫和他在流浪的两年的梦里那样永远不会回来了，可史蒂夫暖融融地贴着他，还有两个，他的阴茎随着胯部被他们撞得摇摇晃晃的幅度把稀薄的精水甩得到处都是。他的史蒂夫在他放松下来的一瞬间用力撞了他一下，嘴里尝到了一丝腥甜的味道。

他们无法生育的Omega为他们产出了乳汁。连那个原本还不太好意思的年轻人都抱着他的腰一边操他一边吸他的乳头，那个操过他好多次的alpha更是毫不客气地咬它，针刺般的酸痒贯穿了他。巴基快活地哭叫着，满是咬痕的胸脯慢慢鼓胀起来，在强壮的男性身体上显得可笑又古怪。他的alpha们在操他，他的生殖腔和屁股被插得满满的，无论如何会有一个在他肚子里陪着他，他们再也不会分开了。

年轻人的脸一直是红扑扑的，漂亮得像个红苹果，而巴基在第二根阴茎插进来之后就一直仰着头，胡子拉碴的脸显出烂醉如泥的红，眼泪和口水在上面乱淌，史蒂夫偶尔还会凑上去把它们吸吮掉，连胡子里的部分都不放过。年轻人在射精前嘟哝了一声，左手捧着他又烫又软的脸，右手掐着他的腰臀狠狠把自己捅进了他被精液堵得发涨的子宫。金灿灿的史蒂夫在成结的时候温柔地看着他，他趴下去吻他，另一个alpha温暖厚实的手掌危险地按住了他背上的蝴蝶骨。

他的金灿灿毛茸茸只来得及说一句“等等”，他的史蒂夫就直起了身。年轻人第二次射在里面，成结的时间比第一次长的多，那根粗壮的肉棒把他的生殖道撑紧，几乎全部三次的精液都被堵在他的子宫里，让他的小腹都稍微鼓起来一些。年轻人想阻止那个大家伙，而对方只是调整了一下姿势，一手按着巴基的背，一手按着巴基的腰，骑在巴基动弹不得的屁股上毫不留情地操起了他的肠肉。那个可怜的肉洞里还插着一根正在射精的老二，而史蒂夫几乎算得上凶狠地压着那根东西往肠道深处碾，每一次都狠狠撞上尾椎骨那块。巴基的臀肌和肠道同时剧烈收缩起来，用力地吸吮着里头的两根阴茎，然而那只是让史蒂夫操得更起劲。他的双脚在被单上摩擦了一阵后再没力气动一下，他的哭叫仅发出两声就急转直下变成彻底放弃的呻吟。

年轻人想朝未来的自己大喊大叫，但他的魂儿都要给他的好哥们儿吸没了，巴基生殖腔的肉壁都在一下下痉挛地吸他，不要说另一根总是把他的压在巴基的前列腺上擦过去的老二了。他只能尽力抱着巴基，摸摸他的脑袋和脊背，巴基被操得白眼直翻，一点声音都发不出来，胸腔随着史蒂夫的抽插一抖一抖的带出不知道是抽泣还是傻笑的声音，他咧开的柔软的嘴唇边上口水流得到处都是，而年轻人仍然愧疚而无能为力地插在他的子宫里射精。

就连史蒂夫毫不顾忌地把自己那根尺寸吓人的老二连根插入、在巴基的肠肉里成结的时候，后者也就缩了缩脖子，根本没脑子去思考感受屁股里那他妈的两个结。他被史蒂夫操得尿了出来，史蒂夫每操他一下他的阴茎就往那个倒霉的年轻人的小腹上射出一股尿，而现在他的阴茎和睾丸里已经什么都不剩了。他的史蒂夫还把他的上半身抬起来，给年轻人展示他最后被塞满射得鼓起来的小腹和被五指掐着流出奶水的乳头，而年轻人完全没有指责的立场因为他的右手正把巴基那和钢铁断肢焊在一起的胸脯挤出一股浅色的水。

巴基一点力气都没有了，他变成了一块湿漉漉的面团，史蒂夫们把他扭过来转过去舔干净，但他仍然记得自己喜欢史蒂夫吻他。他的史蒂夫阻止了想要拔出去的年轻人，等自己的结消了先出来，他射得太深，那个穴口艰难地瑟缩着合拢、松软地贴在年轻人的老二根部的时候，肠肉里头的精液还只流出了一点。史蒂夫让巴基趴下去，巴基在毛茸茸金灿灿的胸口蹭了蹭脸，张着嘴微微吐着舌头，有点发抖。他膝盖以上的部分都在发麻痉挛，连呼吸都显得困难，而他完全地沉浸在史蒂夫带给他的高潮中，安心地靠在年轻人的胸肌上。史蒂夫舔着他的耳根解释他们接下来要做的事，他一点思考的力气都没有，反正只要把一切都交给史蒂夫就行了，史蒂夫不会把他扔在这儿走掉的。

史蒂夫其实是在向那个14年来的家伙解释，他知道自己会担心，他不介意打一架但现在巴基才是最重要的。巴基需要在下一波热潮到来前好好休息——托九头蛇的福，他们根本不知道下一波是什么时候，只知道他的发情期没结束，他在生理和心理上都需要他们。他在年轻人慢慢离开巴基的生殖道的时候用一根黑色的假阴茎把那些几乎从巴基的子宫里喷出来的精液堵回去，巴基什么都没说，不叫也不拒绝，缩着肩膀眨眨一直大睁着的眼睛，掉下两颗眼泪，哆嗦着嘴唇把肩颈缩得更紧。他的身材本来就高大，那让他看起来只是想把自己包起来，金属的肩膀徒劳地伸向那对像孕期的Omega一样涨起来的乳房。史蒂夫猝不及防地接了一手掌透明黏滑的液体，巴基还毫无反应地把自己烧红的脸颊拱进另一个自己的怀中——这会儿就连这个大胡子史蒂夫都有点发愣，他不知道他们可怜的Omega在之前前列腺高潮的余韵里潮吹了。巴基小腹的弧度又涨起来一些，那些从他的生殖道里涌出来的润滑液和肠肉里的精液一起沿着那根黑色的假阴茎打湿他的大腿和史蒂夫的手，他的腰一点力气也没了，连肛门的收缩都显得有气无力，委屈地被史蒂夫拉开一点又合上。

史蒂夫没有清理巴基身体里的东西，他子宫里和夹在屁股里的精液带着他们两个的alpha信息素，可以让巴基在发情热里睡得更安心一点。他去打来热水把巴基擦干净，14年的自己紧紧抱着巴基的肩膀，巴基神情空白地张着嘴靠在他怀里，还没从快感里缓过神来，史蒂夫舔干净他嘴角流下来的口水他也没什么反应，肩膀上的金属断面把年轻人结实的上臂肌肉压出巨大的凹陷和淤青。

史蒂夫拿件干净袍子把巴基包裹起来，让他暂时靠墙休息一会儿，他们换床被褥再哄他睡觉。他没法忘记，他标记巴基的那天晚上，被他操得手指头都动不了的巴基和他躺在一个枕头上，睁着眼睛盯了他整整一夜，然后第二天吃完早饭悄无声息地靠近他，要他再咬自己一口。

两个金发大个子麻利地卷起地上那块被各种各样乱七八糟的水打湿的床褥，从柜子里拿出备用的被褥铺好。14年的史蒂夫拍拍未来的自己的肩膀说，我去把床单洗了。史蒂夫点点头。他们看向巴基，后者驼着背倚在土墙上，汗湿的头发一绺绺地黏在浅色的肩颈上，他大睁着一双灰绿色的眼睛呆呆地看着空气，右手放在微微鼓起的小腹上。他的呼吸平缓下来，但脸颊还是红扑扑地冒着汗，屁股底下的羊毛毡已经湿了，连胸口部分的衣服都显出一点深色的湿痕。一头金色短发毛躁地支棱在头上的史蒂夫抱起门口的被褥的时候还担心地问那头盯着巴基的雄狮，他还好吗？史蒂夫看着他，笑了笑：他会好起来的。

史蒂夫把自己也擦擦干净，光着上身走过去把巴基抱起来放在干燥柔软的床褥上。他的巴基适合在这种铺在地上的被褥里被干，每一下都结结实实无处可逃。他没有去碰巴基的胸，也没有碰他含着黑色肛塞瑟缩着流水的肉穴，把他抱在怀里。巴基仍然睁着眼睛，年轻人在洗被单之前又拿来蜂蜜水喂他，他几乎连吞咽反射都做不到。他们把水杯放在床头的竹筐边上，史蒂夫又咬了他后颈的腺体。

史蒂夫紧紧抱着他，一只手慢慢抚摸他的后背和后脑勺。他的肛门和生殖道被塞得满满的，肚子里和屁股里是只属于他的alpha的信息素，他知道他可以休息了，等下一波热潮到来的时候史蒂夫仍然会在他身边，抽出那根橡胶棒就着之前留下的水操他松软的屁股，把他鼓起来的胸脯里的乳汁吸干。他埋在两个alpha释放出的浓郁的信息素里，像一头栽进那么久之前布鲁克林的夏夜暴雨。

另一个史蒂夫从背后贴近了他，他被两个史蒂夫夹在中间，他们的手脚缠在一起，史蒂夫温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇和发旋。他的小腹鼓鼓的，饱胀的子宫和湿黏的肠道带给他奇妙的满足，好像史蒂夫从里面和外面抱着他。对史蒂夫的离开的担忧和期待暂时离开了他一片空白的意识，他的鼻尖埋在史蒂夫温暖的胸肌和信息素里，满足地闭上了眼睛。

他睡着了。

END

过了几天发情期结束了洞察盾也就回去继续找吧唧了，他觉得狮盾做人不行（。）  
总之是一个喂饱冬冬的故事（都吃撑了啊喂）


	5. 黑漆漆的营地静悄悄

简介：给茶野酱的队詹自行车（。）是一个詹詹手把手教史蒂夫开车的流水账小故事，不是什么好车但相对之前微博放的版本精修了一下，OOC警告。

James咬着Steve的皮带趴在小酒馆后面的墙上，由于醉酒而发软的膝盖在长时间的弯曲之后再提不上力气，像螺栓松脱的滚轮一样嘎吱响着，他站不住了。但Steve那个臭小子还在一下下往上顶，把他向后撅着滑下去的屁股往前撞，让他屁股里的乱糟糟的粘液往外流。部队发的避孕套里头的润滑液味道不好闻，James自己身上的味道也不好闻，外头黑漆漆一片，他在想Steve会不会觉得自己只是一个暖和的洞。

他脑子有点晕乎，酒精上了头，外头又冷，干脆把脸贴在墙壁上，也不管这栋小楼后边的墙能有多脏，嘴巴还无意识地抿着皮带。墙壁的另一边是温暖热闹的小酒馆，他们的伙伴们在唱歌。Bucky下午的时候跟Jones吵了架，他现在忘了为什么吵架了，他只记得他晚上请Jones喝了酒，所以应该是他的错。至于为什么他现在会在这儿，趴在墙上在寒冷潮湿的秋夜里挨操，他也记得不太清楚了。好像从战争开始以来，他的记性就一直不好，不过至少在Steve参战之前他很努力——免得等他回到布鲁克林和对方没得聊。

Steve也不知道Bucky跟Jones吵了些什么。也许只是因为Bucky心情不好，打仗的时候谁心情都不好的。他晚上开完会来找他们的时候，Bucky已经大着舌头在跟Jones勾肩搭背地唱歌喝酒了，看到他就拎着酒瓶子走过来，说要跟他聊聊。

Steve和James正式开始交往还没多久呢，哪里想得到他的副官那么一脸不爽的“跟你聊聊”是指跟他的小兄弟聊聊。这天晚上是阴天，草地上弥漫着的轻薄雾气让不远处的营地显得黑漆漆的。他们没走两步，James就嚷嚷着走不动了走不动了，Steve把他扶到墙边休息，他哇地吐了，Steve把水壶拿给他漱口。他虚着步子踉跄了两步，贴着墙坐下，又抬起那双在黑暗里只剩一点可怜兮兮的闪光的眼睛说，我走不动了，Steve。他身上几乎不剩下一点Steve认识的Bucky天真的快乐，又好像永远都像那个Bucky一样没心没肺，只是活着就会高兴上一整天，满怀无论是战争还是命运都会放过布鲁克林最可爱的Bucky Barnes的自信。Steve把水壶别回腰间，说，我们没在走了，Bucky，我背你回去好不好？Bucky以前只背过那个心高气傲的小个子一次，后者的高烧来势汹汹，猝不及防，要不是Bucky去的及时，他大概会昏死在家里；Bucky抱着Steve一口气狂奔两条街去医生家敲门的事，没有哪个恶棍的小跟班不知道，甚至在很久之后，老得走不动路了的小跟班还要拿拐杖去敲年轻人的脑袋大骂不可能，就因为对方说了几句Barnes中士是冬兵的事儿。

这时候Bucky穿着洗旧了的军装在黑暗里抬头看他，敞开的前襟就扣了两颗扣子还扣错了：我们不会停下的。

直到战争结束很久之后，Steve才从他们亲密无间、简单无畏的梦里醒过来，想明白也许James在说打仗的事。但这时候，他只是红着脸，僵着手脚看Bucky往前爬了两步，后者抬头咬住了他的裤链。

Bucky抓着他大腿上的布料，牙齿和拉链碰撞了几下才对上。为了下午的会议，美国队长换了新衣服，现在Bucky在他的新衣服上擦手，拉开拉链却只是隔着布料舔他的裤裆。他们没机会没时间做这档子事儿，Steve到现在还是个处男呢，结果Bucky居然在这时候欺负起他来了。他两下解开皮带，往酒馆后头的阴影里又走进一些，Bucky贴墙跪坐着咬他的内裤。他能摸到Bucky剪短后软软卷卷的头发，Bucky的舌头伸进他的内裤里舔他，就是不把他的老二放出来。

Bucky是故意的。Steve仍然不知道发生了什么，是哪些事情的共同作用让Bucky非要在今晚做这些不可——也许只是今晚他们有空。他还觉得Bucky在经过了这么多天的战斗之后应该好好休息呢，在Bucky从狙击位跳出来跟他一起近战的时候，他体会到了以前Bucky把他从巷子里拎出来的心情，而Bucky到现在还下意识地在这么干，冲出来又被他保护起来的时候总会露出尴尬又局促的神情，那种神情又总是一闪而过，很快就只剩下对史蒂夫的健康强大的喜悦与快乐。

Bucky张大嘴把他含进去，闭着眼睛津津有味地吸吮着，Steve没跟同伴们一起去过窑子也知道Bucky现在像一个婊子。他那总是饱满白净、现在胡子拉碴的双颊凹陷下去，撅着嘴唇吸吮Steve的老二，而Steve还没完全想明白这是怎么回事儿。

他的副官，咆哮突击队可怕的狙击手，摇晃着脑袋舔他无助地立在寒风里的老二。Bucky倒不是故意的，他眼前晕乎乎的，那根湿漉漉的东西戳在他嘴角，滑到他脸上，于是他顺势贴着那玩意儿舔Steve的睾丸。他一边把它们含进嘴里舔舐吸吮，一边想着，Steve的那丛毛还是那种柔软的金色吗？

Steve感受到Bucky柔软的、总是在亲吻漂亮女孩儿们的嘴唇贴在他胯部的皮肤上，喝醉了发烫的脸颊也贴着他。Bucky这回找准了，舔到了他的龟头含进嘴里。他摸到Bucky变得黏黏糊糊的脸和睫毛，知道那是自己的东西，感到一阵羞愧的恐慌，而Bucky只是用舌头从他的龟头舔到柱身，在把他吞进喉咙里的时候发出了一点细小的呜咽。Bucky的手没以前看起来那么大了，对Steve来说变得像女孩儿们那样白净柔软，而它们抓着他的裤子，好像只要他能把Steve的那根老二吞进肚子里，Steve就永远是他的。然而这也不是什么好做到的事，他大张着嘴，唾液从嘴角流下去，像抓着悬崖边的绳索一样往前探，几乎要窒息了还碰不到底。他卖力地前后移动着脑袋，让Steve的阴茎顺利地一次次捅进他的喉咙，进到他光滑湿润的食道里，他都要吐了而Steve还没全部进来，更不要提射进来。

他红着眼睛吸吮Steve的阴茎，Steve把手放在他的头发里，小心而羞涩地傻笑着，抓着他的衣服把他拎起来的时候脸还又红又烫，在黑暗里Bucky看不清楚。Steve生涩地亲吻他，好像只要跟他在一起，那根硬邦邦地贴着他大腿的老二舒不舒服根本不重要。Steve抱着他，小声说，我们回营地好不好？我们好久没睡一起了，Bucky。实际上他们也没有一起睡过，如果他把行军途中两个人在卡车车厢里挨着、边上还挤着其他人的情况也算在内的话倒还行。偏偏Bucky这次不听他指挥了，用亲吻女孩儿的方式温柔地吻他，迷瞪着眼睛说我下午刚回来就准备好了，结果他们找你去开会……小队长不冷吗，Steve？

Bucky自说自话地把裤子脱到了膝盖上面，一只手揽着他的脖子，一只手拉过他的手往自己腰上放。他迷迷糊糊的搞不清楚时间，拿手指操了自己一会儿，也不管僵在那儿浑身发烫的Steve，还以为Steve没这个意思，委屈起来，抽出手来往自己下午跟人打架弄得脏兮兮的衣服上擦擦，话也不说转头就走，一头撞上了墙。

他的心态彻底不好了，提着裤子半天穿不上，羞耻和战争的绝望又笼罩了他，好像在酒馆后面的黑暗里只有他一个人——要是只有他一个还好了。他锤了一下墙，第一下没使上力，又锤了一下。他胡乱地挨着墙说，Stevie，你真可爱，说着说着还笑起来，光着屁股往地上滑。

等他从酒精催化的羞耻与愤怒中醒过来的时候，Steve已经在掐着他的腰把自己的老二往他屁股里塞了。实际上那离他断片的那一刻只过了几秒钟，他不知道他刚刚还往后门的垃圾桶那儿扑过去喊Steve。他的胃吐空了，那些呕吐物好像灌进了他的脑子里，他头晕目眩，只觉得屁股发酸发胀，一点都没在意那根差点让他的下巴脱臼的阴茎会不会让他过会儿走不了路。Steve也不知道这个，他只知道Bucky需要他，Bucky像头小鹿一样在他前面扭着柔软又结实的腰，Bucky的屁股又暖和又柔软，Bucky总是又暖和又柔软，好像冬天永远不会到来。

他从背后隔着几层薄薄的粗糙布料抱着Bucky，难以置信他们在这之前是怎么没有滚到一起的。他喜欢这个，更喜欢Bucky，什么时候战争结束了，他们可以整天整天做这个，布鲁克林的夏天像营地的秋天一样安静，他们躺在床上，树影映在窗帘上。

他急切地亲吻Bucky的耳背和脸颊，Bucky转过头来跟他接吻，乱七八糟的，好像只要嘴唇贴在一起、牙齿咬在一起就算是接吻了。Bucky的后穴里有湿湿滑滑的润滑液，他夹着它们一下午就为了等这一刻，Steve赌气般用力一挺腰，Bucky趴在墙上无处可逃，他的睾丸猛地撞上他穴口的软肉。James张着嘴巴和眼睛，连呼吸都停止了一会儿，然后终于反应过来，从鼻腔里发出一声细小的呜咽。Steve担忧地问他是不是痛，实际上那也确实痛，可Barnes中士一点都不在乎那点疼，手指在Steve的衣袖上刮擦几下，在他的嘴唇上对他说，你的老二真他妈够劲，队长，需要我教你接下来怎么做吗？Steve把他按在墙上操，开头几下又重又深，要不是他已经吐过一轮，他又该吐了。

他把Steve往后推推，说了些乱七八糟的、他自己都不知道是什么的话，往后退了点扶着墙撅起了屁股。Steve从他的屁股里滑了出去，他急切地转头瞪他一眼，Steve了然地又插进去。那个湿热的小洞又紧又滑，Steve的睾丸把James的臀肉打得啪啪响，Bucky克制不住地发出快活的哭叫，不用Steve提醒他也知道他们亲爱的好战友们离他们只有一墙之隔——虽然那他妈的关他们屁事？！他抬手要咬自己的袖子，单手扶墙又被Steve操得东倒西歪，往后在Steve身上乱抓，扯出根皮带往嘴里塞，死死咬住，喉咙里却还在呜呜地叫。Steve的技术真差劲，但这已经够爽了，东西够大腰又有力可真是不公平，Bucky想，要是Steve连技术都练好了，他一准要变成美国队长的婊子——只要他俩好好活着，总会有那一天的。

Steve才抽插了没几下，他就站不住了，往下滑，被美国队长强硬地往上顶。他像在一辆穿越山林的车里，张开腿往Steve的阴茎上坐，被一下下颠起来，润滑液和别的不知道什么东西沿着大腿往膝窝里往裤子里流。Steve在他肚子里射完没多久就又把他抱起来干，他的膝窝挂在美国队长的手臂上，他都不知道自己下半身湿漉漉的液体是Steve的精液还是他被操出来的精液还是他他妈的爽得尿出来的尿。他还咬着那根皮带，后脑勺靠在Steve的肩上，Steve过来吻他的嘴角。他呸地吐掉皮带，费力地踢掉裤子，贪婪地从Steve的下巴舔到眼睛，Steve把他放下翻个面，又把他抱起来操。

简直就是在炫耀他四倍加强的能力。Bucky终于没空想那些有的没的了，幸福与平安抱紧了他，他的背后，隔了一堵墙是在庆祝战争的阶段性胜利的战友们，他的身周是只属于他一个人的Steve。Steve偷走了他亲吻的技巧，在他只能张嘴喘息的时候狡猾地趁虚而入；他的腿没法夹紧Steve的腰，被那个总是一肚子坏水的小个子把膝盖压在墙上。他的双腿被Steve打开，他低头可以看到那根超级士兵老二是如何又快又狠地把那个发肿的肉洞操得啪啪响的，里头流出来又被拍溅开的液体在夜晚的微光里廉价地反光。他爽得发抖，显然Steve也早就尝到了甜头，咬着他的脖子小声地喊他，而他只能哆嗦着手，在Steve的新制服上蹭自己的嘴唇，连呼吸都有点困难。

Steve把他背回营地的时候，他还没缓过来。他趴在Steve的背上，双腿因为这个姿势仍然大张着，那个被插得合不上的肉穴里的精液一路上都在往外流，好像Steve往里头射了一个喷泉。Steve背着他的副官，像所有浪漫爱情故事的男主角一样小心翼翼地穿过灯火通明的营地的阴影，带着Bucky进到他的帐篷里，只要有那么一小块地方，一个能放下让他们安心睡觉的床的小房间，Steve就觉得自己回到了家。

但Bucky是不一样的，Bucky有一个圆满美好的家庭。战争结束之后Bucky就能回到那里，而现在Steve一点都不想考虑他们要面对怎么样的未来，他只知道他们永远不会放弃彼此。

James在他令人安心的宽阔脊背上睡着了，半路上做起噩梦来。于是他把Bucky脱干净衣服放在床上，把一条腿拉起来，又开始侧着操他。这个姿势让他能借着帐篷空隙里漏进来的光看见Bucky红肿的洞，它被他的阴茎撑得那么开那么大，几乎让Steve自己感到畏惧，却还乖乖地吸着他。Bucky被他从噩梦里操醒，一边笑一边克制着呻吟，侧躺着把脸埋进枕头里，被年轻的美国队长扒出来吻。他说，Steve，你的吻技真差劲，哪有姑娘会喜欢这个啊？Steve的笑容看起来不知道是傻还是坏，他用指腹轻轻抚摸着正被自己激烈地操得一颤一颤的、发烫的穴口软肉，说，那姑娘们会喜欢这个吗？James的腿抽了两下，Steve还在摸那个洞，他小声地用他自己都听不清楚的气音说，我爱你。

Steve又一次射进他肚子里的时候，James那根漂亮的阴茎软在腿间，什么都射不出来，他已经被操得高潮了太多次了。他抱着Steve的枕头，大概是自言自语，模模糊糊地嘟囔说，这场战争什么时候能结束呢？

Steve只能从背后抱住他，给他们俩盖上被子。如果有人进来，他就说他们喝醉了之后脑子不清醒，都以为这是自己的帐篷。

他不知道。

END


	6. 深红天空在西线燃烧

【狮盾x詹】深红天空在西线燃烧

简介：1个黏黏糊糊的PWP。虽然IW是在两天里发生的事情，但总之狮盾搞了詹。（詹：？？？）基本上就是队队去搞装备，狮盾搞落单詹花的故事（。）狗血OOC警告！  
警告：詹花被搞吐了（。）

詹姆斯在史蒂夫跑去测试新装备之后，又去酒馆喝了个烂醉如泥。他觉得左拉博士给他打的那些让他发烧发痛的针剂多少起了点作用，他的酒量比以前大了，他今晚喝的还比昨天晚上多。他昨天晚上都喝断片了，结果今天早上一觉醒来什么事都没有。

狗屁左拉，净搞些没用的血清，它就不能把作用发挥在酒量以外的地方，比如他的肌肉之类的？他只需要再强壮一点，然后再努力一点，就……他想干嘛来着？

詹姆斯抱着个酒瓶不撒手，摇摇晃晃地跑去史蒂夫的帐篷里。史蒂夫现在出了名，升了官，有自己的帐篷了，詹姆斯中士还没来看过呢。史蒂夫的行军床看起来都比他的大一些软一些，真好。他迷迷糊糊地一屁股在帐子门口坐下，想，小个子史蒂夫睡小沙发垫，大个子史蒂夫睡大床。他满意地又对着瓶口喝了一口，不知道自己是在排解什么忧虑。小史蒂夫得到了他应得的机会，上了战场。

昨天才被钦定的咆哮突击队的狙击手眯着眼睛看着远方的天。现在已经很晚了，人们在酒馆喝酒，在篝火边吹牛，去河对岸找姑娘，也有人不愿意过得像没有明天，像伤员一样躺下睡觉。似乎落单的只有詹姆斯一个人。他头顶的天是黑的，乌云密布，月亮也没有，空气里一股潮湿腥气的草味。但西边，再西边一点儿，詹姆斯能看到那边的乌云都是红的，那儿一定有个村庄在燃烧，他救不了，史蒂夫也救不了。

他的背后传来一声爆破声。他立时就要站起来往帐篷里张望，结果腿一软倒在门帘上，往里摔了进去，他手上还攥着最后大半瓶酒呢。

他给人一把抱住，抢走了酒瓶，扔床上了。那人一脸络腮胡子，脏兮兮的，还带着伤，铜塑一样站在床前。在一片漆黑当中，詹姆斯认出来那是史蒂夫。他认得出来，靠气味，靠感觉，当然这个史蒂夫和他所知道的那个很不同，可是他所知道的、他所熟知的那个是一个倔得像驴的小个子，他不认识这个史蒂夫的话，他也该不认识把他从集中营救出来的那个。从史蒂夫飞越火海的那一刻起，詹姆斯就不认识他了，他好像火焰的一部分，在燃烧的天上，詹姆斯只能看着。

他喝得脑子都糊了，心底里一些龌龊的、他想忘掉的念头却涌上来。他睁着双眼，看不到自己的酒瓶，自己的救命稻草在哪里，往前爬了两步，一头撞在史蒂夫的裤裆上。史蒂夫硬了，于是詹姆斯知道自己在做梦，可他不能在梦里心安理得地为所欲为，那会改变他，会暴露他，他会离史蒂夫越来越远。然而，当他梦中的史蒂夫从那身制服的拉链和扣子里掏出那根老二的时候，他还是傻笑着舔了上去。

身经百战的史蒂夫·罗杰斯有好一会儿，只是透着漆黑滞着的空气看着詹姆斯。他提前完成了任务，距离约定的传送时间还有几个小时，他来看看詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。他找回了巴基，只找回了巴基，可他还想詹姆斯。总有一天，巴基会恢复的——可是当他看到詹姆斯的时候，他又没有办法想那么多，只是耷拉着嘴角和眼角看着詹姆斯在黑暗里笑。

詹姆斯从酒馆出来的时候穿着他离开布鲁克林那天的那身衣服，史蒂夫过了这么久才发现这一点。在他的记忆里，巴基总是快乐的，在任何危险的时候都能带着一些轻松愉快的心态，他很少有难过害怕的时候，最多是行军途中的无聊。可是詹姆斯，他的腰带扣子坏了，外套松松垮垮地挂在肩上，衬衣丢了两个扣子露出底下脏兮兮的汗衫，领带也不翼而飞。他穿着鞋带散了又被泥水胶结起来的军靴，趴跪在这个时代的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的床上舔他的老二，眉开眼笑。

于是史蒂夫想起来，他再也没见到过巴基这样笑过。梦幻的，轻快的，不知道明天在哪里的，年轻的。他不怎么温柔地拎着詹姆斯的后衣领把他拽起来抱进怀里，詹姆斯眯瞪着一双眼睛，软得像没了骨头，在他的怀抱里哼哼着，他终于把詹姆斯扔进床单里按着咬嘴唇的时候詹姆斯还在哼哼着，像条死鱼一样瘫在那儿，张嘴放任他把舌头伸进去。詹姆斯的嘴里一股酒臭味，脸还搞得脏兮兮的，但身体却是冷的。史蒂夫抱着他，好像抱着在苏联的凛冬里矗立的冬兵，可詹姆斯在哼笑着。

史蒂夫不能做任何计划之外的事，改变世界线是危险的。他不能叫巴基不要跟着那个傻小子去火车上，巴基也绝不会听。他只能在那个傻小子开窍前抱抱巴基，告诉他我爱你，至少不让他带着全然的遗憾坠落。

他把手指伸进詹姆斯的屁股里的时候，詹姆斯睁了睁眼，很快就放他去，继续心满意足地亲吻他梦中的雄狮般的史蒂夫。他可真是个贪心的坏小子，詹姆斯模模糊糊地想，那个跟佩吉和斯塔克出去的史蒂夫已经够好了，他的梦里竟然还有一个更强壮的，快让他喘不过气来了。但谁更暖和他不知道，他还没有这样抱过他的史蒂夫，他只记得那个军工厂里金红色的火焰。

詹姆斯有点不舒服地扭了扭屁股。史蒂夫从詹姆斯的口袋里掏护手霜出来用的时候还是有些愧疚，那是巴恩斯家通过漫长的战线，辗转多道关系，才从美国寄到欧洲送到詹姆斯手里的。但是詹姆斯用双手捧着他毛茸茸的脸吻他，又很快摔进不怎么软的床垫里，仰着下巴，一头汗湿的短发在史蒂夫的枕头里蹭来蹭去，因为史蒂夫开始并着四根手指操他。他的裤子被扒到膝盖那儿，史蒂夫离开了他，他在胯间抓住了史蒂夫的头发。他终于抓住了史蒂夫，好像真的一样。

詹姆斯躺在那儿，史蒂夫的手指在他屁股里，他的阴茎整个被史蒂夫含在嘴里，喉咙里，他连膝盖都懒得抬一下。这绝对是他的梦，他的史蒂夫不可能有这样娴熟的口交技巧，舌头滑过冠状沟和马眼，舔舐他的睾丸，紧实又柔软地缠住柱身吸吮滑动，搞得他刚才给史蒂夫做的口活像开玩笑——他的确是开玩笑舔舔嘛；他的史蒂夫也不会把手指伸进他的屁股里，要是史蒂夫能有那么一星半点这个想法，他早就脱了裤子自己骑上去了。詹姆斯越想越气，左手猛地拍了一下床板，在猛烈的高潮里失了神志。

他眼前漆黑的帐篷顶被火光映得通红。他稍微清醒过来一点，发现自己裤子没了，鞋子丢了，那个大胡子史蒂夫压着自己的肩膀，自己的屁股里夹着一根又粗又硬的肉棒。他又歪了歪头，看到自己脏兮兮的腿被压在胸口，史蒂夫又快又狠地操他，他有好一会儿没法思考，只能一抽一抽地吸气，叫都叫不出来。那根插在他湿漉漉的穴里的、史蒂夫的阴茎实在太大，每次那对睾丸打在他的臀肉上的时候，他都觉得那玩意儿捅进了自己的肚子里。他的臀肌发酸腰肢发软，却只是让史蒂夫更轻易地把他对折起来。

史蒂夫还在那儿想，詹姆斯真软。他知道自己这么想的时候肯定是已经弄痛詹姆斯了，在他身上留下淤青指痕。但那是好的，他要弄哭詹姆斯，让詹姆斯像坏了一样前面后面水流个不停，詹姆斯会永远记着这个梦，在最深最暗的寒冬里他的身体也会记得他。他的阴茎在詹姆斯没几两肉的小屁股里进出着，那点一开始捅进去的护手霜都被打成了泡，只要离帐篷近一点就能听见啪啪作响的粘腻声音。

他往后退了退，让詹姆斯悬空了好一会儿的腰腿放松一些，阴茎却还毫不留情地撑着那个小洞往里头一下下地钉，操得詹姆斯尾椎骨发麻。他隔着巴恩斯中士的外套、衬衣和汗衫一口咬住他圆圆的、饱满的胸肌，故意没去碰那两颗已经硬了好久、被粗糙的布料摩擦得生疼的乳头。那两块胸肌还没之后那么坚实，咬起来柔韧又柔软，詹姆斯无力地扭了扭腰，拿手拍他的脑袋，叫他别乱咬。史蒂夫在他胸口的外套上尝到了精液的味道，他不知道詹姆斯这小子是什么时候高潮的，因为他的小屁股一直软软地放开了让他操。詹姆斯抽着鼻子哭，史蒂夫咬得用力又故意不咬对地方让他急得直哼哼，从小到大都在保护他的巴基这会儿在快感中投降了，用气音喊着不完整的史蒂夫的名字，只在史蒂夫隔着三层布料狠狠咬住左边乳头的时候狠狠抖了抖，再没挣扎。

帐篷里黑漆漆的，外面营地的灯光照进来一点，只够詹姆斯看清史蒂夫的轮廓。有几个瞬间他认不出这是史蒂夫，但更多时候他只是软着烂醉如泥的手脚要往这个以不道德不合法的方式爱他的史蒂夫身上缠。他当然知道那是史蒂夫，史蒂夫整个从上方像阴影一样笼罩下来，在撕咬的间隙里不断地、小声地喊他“巴基”，只有史蒂夫会那样喊“巴基”。史蒂夫把巴恩斯中士的屁股操得又痛又爽，又麻又痒，他一点也不想离开史蒂夫，叫着史蒂夫再快点用力点你的巴基哥哥不会给你操坏的，两只手伸过去抓史蒂夫背上的背带。

于是史蒂夫暂且放过那对已经被他咬得肿了一圈的胸肌，再次抬高詹姆斯的屁股，凑过去吻他。詹姆斯哭了，那张每个布鲁克林的女孩都喜欢的漂亮脸蛋皱成一团，眼泪冲着那些脏东西往下流。他弄得脏兮兮的，一点也没有以前保护史蒂夫时的干净帅气，可史蒂夫在他身上咬来咬去，他的小穴和肚子被史蒂夫撑得满满的，嘴巴也被史蒂夫用舌头插着搅着，他想动动自己迎合上去都没力气，没被史蒂夫吮掉的口水从他的嘴角流下去，沿着脸颊流进领子枕头里。他红肿的乳头在身体的晃动中一下一下摩擦着粗糙的布料，他伸手去摸摸自己的阴茎，那根从军以来也总受到姑娘们称赞的东西可怜地一股一股地流水，好像史蒂夫每一次快速凶狠的深入都能让他高潮，詹姆斯甚至不知道自己是在高潮还是尿尿。

詹姆斯是第一次跟史蒂夫做这事儿，史蒂夫却什么都知道，一下一下碾着他的前列腺往他肚子里操，两只热乎乎的手拧他乳头边上又冷又软的肉，掐他暴露在空气中被撞红却还是发冷的屁股。他本来就醉得厉害，被这个一肚子坏水的史蒂夫操得像一滩烂肉，哭着从每个洞里流出水来，爽得连尖叫的力气都没有。史蒂夫如此爱他、眷恋他，史蒂夫仍然和在布鲁克林时一样离不开他，詹姆斯在漫长的高潮里苦笑着为自己的这种想法忏悔起来。

他的忏悔只持续了一瞬，他的肚子被史蒂夫微凉的精液灌得满满的，像有什么东西温柔地涨开——他嘻嘻笑着，差点跟史蒂夫说，这感觉简直像是怀孕了，但他没经历过，也许史蒂夫可以帮他试试。

史蒂夫紧紧地抱着巴基，下巴搁在巴基的肩膀上，巴基因此整个被折起来。詹姆斯不明所以地拍拍史蒂夫的背，用的那只左手，史蒂夫快让他窒息了，但他还是觉得很温暖。他这时候回了点神，开始觉得穴口发肿发痛，肠道没法控制地一下一下吸着史蒂夫那根跟着他的个子一起长大过头的阴茎，不知满足地把史蒂夫的精液从那对睾丸里榨出来。他都能想象出那玩意儿的形状，巨大而光滑的龟头如何顶着他的肚子几乎要伸进另一段柔嫩敏感的肠子，薄薄的皮下狰狞的青筋如何贴着他的肠肉一下下蠕动弹跳。詹姆斯第一次被操开的穴口又肿又痛，史蒂夫只是抱着他，他还是爽得发抖，像坏掉了一样流水。他断断续续地拒绝着，说：

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯，你该醒醒。”

史蒂夫起了皮的粗糙嘴唇在詹姆斯胡子拉碴的脸上碰了碰，灵活地一下一下把舌头伸进詹姆斯的耳道里，在那只耳朵边低沉着声音问：

“怎么啦，巴基？”

他知道巴基强撑着不睡，在倔这方面，巴基不比他弱。巴基强撑着不睡，在酒精的帮助下幸福地享受来之不易的美梦，可还在担心史蒂夫：

“史蒂夫要回来的。”

“我就在这儿，巴基，我就在这儿。”史蒂夫用指尖抚摸巴基的大腿、会阴、脖颈、耳后，每一个会让巴基舒服得发抖的地方。和七十多年后的巴基不一样，詹姆斯已经没力气了，那团肉里的灵魂却更鲜活、明亮、剧烈地颤抖着胡言乱语：

“我在史蒂夫床上……我把史蒂夫的床弄脏了。我喜欢史蒂夫的味道……你是史蒂夫，你不是史蒂夫……史蒂夫去找佩吉……漂亮女孩……她们也不理我……史蒂夫晚上还要回来……”他的嘴角猛地耷拉下去，声音又小下去，“史蒂夫会回来的。”

史蒂夫温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。只是嘴唇。他问詹姆斯，像一尊铜像一样庄严肃穆，像一个流浪的骑士一样忠心耿耿：

“我爱你，巴基。我一直爱你。你得记住这个。”

詹姆斯笑得眉眼弯弯，像瓦坎达小屋里的巴基每次被刚回去的他扑在床褥里胡闹的时候会露出的笑容。詹姆斯懒洋洋地伸手捧住他的脸，带着一股酒气逼上来：

“我会每天晚上梦见这句话的。”

“如果你忘了我呢？”

“我忘了谁也不会忘了你啊，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯软绵绵地扇了他一巴掌，又用左手扇一遍，被史蒂夫捉住了左手按在脸上。史蒂夫的一双蓝眼睛在黑暗里目光灼灼，他几乎是立刻投降：“好好好，史蒂夫，我不会忘了这个的……我爱你，以后你每天晚上都来梦里见我好不好？但史蒂夫要回来了，我不能……”

“他今晚是不会回来的。我记得的，你把这一整瓶伏特加都喝了，在床头吐了，还跪在床边、趴在枕头上睡得很死。我快天亮的时候回来，想最先给你看看我的盾，哪里都没找到你。”

“盾？什么盾？”詹姆斯被他抱起来一顿乱亲，摆了个趴在床沿跪在地上的姿势，软绵绵地要往地上滑。他的个子跟史蒂夫差不多，却像只被狮子叼在嘴里的羊。他趴在床上，还在为刚刚史蒂夫的表白膨胀呢，大着舌头问：“那、那又是哪个他妈的女孩？”

“不是女孩，不是。”史蒂夫跪在他身后抱着他，美国队长制服胸口的星星硌着詹姆斯的背，那根又硬起来了的肉棒在詹姆斯合不上的、滴着精液的穴口和湿漉漉的臀缝里滑动，詹姆斯把脸埋进史蒂夫的床单里，借着酒劲一把圈来一大块床单，在里头闷闷地说，你是我的，我的史蒂夫……我的最好的史蒂夫。

“我把它扔掉了，巴基。”史蒂夫贴上去哄他，阴茎对准了那两瓣臀肉中间的小洞一下子捅到了底。军队里最好的狙击手，他的好哥们儿颤着十指在被单里乱抓，他坏心眼地抱他，用力地往上一顶，感觉顶到了他想都没想过的地方，一块温热的软肉之类的。詹姆斯被他顶得直哆嗦，软软垂在胯间的阴茎随着他挺胯的动作滴滴答答流水，后穴里溢出来的精液的肠液也沿着大腿往下流。史蒂夫咬詹姆斯的耳朵，用舌头操他的耳道，詹姆斯哭都哭不出来了，睁着眼睛往床单里躲。他的巴基即使在这时候也会缠上来，冬兵的屁股一下一下有技巧地吸他的老二，除非巴基已经被他操软了，但他残破的巴基从来不会像詹姆斯在假想的梦里这样不管不顾，毛孔里飘出的每个酒精分子都在求他把他操坏。

詹姆斯的身体温暖起来。史蒂夫在他发烫的耳朵边上问他：

“会太深吗，巴基？你会难受吗？”

詹姆斯径自在那儿发抖，史蒂夫借着微光，看到他几乎要翻白眼了，整个人像被电击一样发软痉挛。史蒂夫担心起来，放慢了动作，詹姆斯却张张嘴开了口：

“妈——妈的，”他的一双眼睛乱翻，一个脏字颤着舌头试了好几次才说出口，“太、太他妈……太他妈爽了……”他在那堆被单里胡乱抓挠了一阵，猛地栽进去吸了口气，臀部被这个动作带着狠狠往史蒂夫的阴茎上一坐，他的喉咙里翻滚出一句，“操……”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，右手从詹姆斯的领子里伸进去，恶狠狠地拧住了他左边的乳肉。詹姆斯短促地尖叫了一声，又被跪在他身后的史蒂夫粘腻快速的顶撞操得哑了嗓子。史蒂夫右手掐着他的乳头，左手一下下用力地打他无助地夹着那根肉棒的臀肉。史蒂夫已经射过一次，这会儿那根粗大的阴茎一点不带停地深入浅出，带着穴口的软肉一下下翻着。詹姆斯兀自趴在满是史蒂夫的味道的床单里急促地抽气，被操了好一会儿，受不了了，床单也不要了，扶着床沿往边上爬，想逃。史蒂夫缠着他，他费好大力气挪动酸软的膝盖爬了一点，史蒂夫一直在操他的屁股他的肚子，拧他的乳头，打他的臀肉，舔他的耳朵。密密麻麻的快感从每个被史蒂夫碰的地方和它们周围冲上他一塌糊涂的大脑，冲进他的喉咙他的肚子，他扶着床头柜哇地一声吐了一地。

他晚上没吃什么东西，酸臭的胃液和酒从喉咙里涌出来，他膝盖都湿了。不过他的膝盖好像早就被他身体里流出来的水打湿了，他忘了。史蒂夫，他梦里的大胡子史蒂夫还在操他，右手放在他的胃部一下一下轻柔地按摩着。他垂着头，随着史蒂夫操他的动作一晃一晃的，直到他把胃里的酒吐了个干净。他又开始哭，觉得在这时候吐了丢人。他扯过一段床单擦擦嘴，还捅到嘴里去擦牙龈。史蒂夫一把拉开他的手，等他的胃好点了，才把他抱回床上，一边操他一边亲他。詹姆斯吓坏了，要跑但一双腿软得像和了呕吐物的泥：

“你、你恶不恶心啊！”

他气急败坏，吐完之后清醒不少，一口气说了一句话。但他还是累，浑身没力气，被史蒂夫从后面压着操，只有屁股被迫抬起来，那头危险的狮子骑在他身上，掰过他的上半身深切诚挚地吻他的嘴：

“我爱你，巴基。”

詹姆斯不给他亲，他还要把舌头伸进那张一股酒臭味的嘴里。詹姆斯几乎被他吻得没了气，自暴自弃地趴在床上撅着屁股挨操。性爱带走了他身体里剩下的和灵魂力多余的能量，他越来越昏昏沉沉了。他抱着史蒂夫的枕头，把脸埋在里面，史蒂夫在他耳边说：

“对不起，巴基，我不该把你一个人扔在这儿……我不去找佩吉，也不去找霍华德，我就在这儿，我永远是你的。”

詹姆斯从枕头底下伸出一只手，五指轻轻地挠了挠史蒂夫撑在他脸侧的手，把发烫的脸贴上去。他用枕头把自己的脸和史蒂夫的手包起来，好像那可以为他留住这个美梦。他的喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，撒娇一样从鼻腔里说：

“那真好。我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫亲吻他唯一露在枕头外面的耳垂，温柔而清晰地说：

“我爱你，巴基。”

巴基在史蒂夫的味道里睡着了。

詹姆斯醒过来的时候是凌晨那会儿，他迷迷瞪瞪地四处摸索，打碎了床头柜上剩下的半瓶酒，那让他稍微清醒了一点。他一身轻松，衣服穿得好好地躺在史蒂夫床上。但床头柜下面确实有一滩呕吐物，床单也皱皱巴巴的——他没注意到那是条新床单。他懊丧地扶着脑袋回想了一下那个过于真实的梦，躺在床上看着漆黑一片的帐顶，那儿仿佛有云在燃烧。

史蒂夫猛地掀开帐篷的帘子，看到他，傻笑着站在门口不动了。在史蒂夫的背后，西线的天空在晨曦之中显出燃烧般轻柔的橙红色，第一缕曙光照在史蒂夫一丝不苟的金发上。他穿着一身整洁的军装，把一个美国队长配色的星盾举到胸口，一边朝詹姆斯走过来，一点也不在意对方把自己的房间搞成这副鬼样，笑得像个傻子：

“嘿，巴基，我找了你半天……看，这是我的新装备，跟我在舞台上用的那个一样，你不是说想看一次表演吗？所以我搞来了道具。霍华德给它上了漆，你是第一个见到它的——我还捂着它跑了好一会儿呢。”

巴基愣愣地看着他，微笑起来。

“你可真是个傻子。”

“巴克！”

年轻的美国队长无奈地叫了起来。

END


	7. 史蒂薇：战地医院的和平之春

简介：女装软妹攻芽芽绿遍史蒂夫的故事，一共四部分，每篇独立成篇。今天芽芽搞詹詹，沙雕OOC警告，女装警告。不要问我芽芽是哪儿来的。基本上用“她”来称呼芽芽，但这里的芽芽真滴是男的。很雷，慎入。

史蒂薇：战地医院的和平之春

1.

战地医院基本上什么都缺，大冬天的连条多的棉被都没有。作为大名鼎鼎的咆哮突击队的副队长，巴基的待遇已经算好了，他的病房里只有三张床，房间中央还有个小火炉，虽然火势不旺，但薄薄的玻璃窗多少还能阻挡一点冷风冷雪，大多数士兵都是从大萧条那会儿走过来的，糊窗缝糊的可熟练了。

詹姆斯刚刚脱离危险的时候还跟在营地里焦虑地跑了一夜的史蒂夫大吵了一架，无非是关于他受伤的这次战斗。詹姆斯不觉得错误在自己身上，是美国队长冲的太前，他除了暴露狙击位还有什么办法能从那个包围圈里把史蒂夫救下来？——那是九头蛇的陷阱！史蒂夫这么说。而詹姆斯从呼吸面罩底下嘶嘶地喘气，说我他妈怎么知道！他冰冰凉的大手抓着史蒂夫不再像以前那样柔弱的手，史蒂夫小声跟他道歉，然后咆哮突击队不得不回前线去了，史蒂夫给他寄了一个热水袋过来暖手，他转手就把它送给了这个病房的小护士史蒂薇。

史蒂薇就是史蒂夫，这是个秘密，只有詹姆斯看得出来，只有詹姆斯知道，他很高兴看到这样瘦瘦小小却健健康康的史蒂夫，他不管这是怎么回事，他只知道这是史蒂夫，他该保护他不被发现。史蒂薇的脸色有些苍白，詹姆斯喜欢她柔软的金色卷发。史蒂薇没那么容易生大病，但詹姆斯还是想照顾她，明明她才是负责照顾詹姆斯的那个，她还得帮詹姆斯上厕所呢，詹姆斯断了好几根骨头，内脏也受伤严重，还差点破了相。史蒂薇就是很严肃，会训斥他，但到了晚上，风雪大起来，史蒂薇不用当班的时候，詹姆斯会掀开被自己焐得暖呼呼的被子把小小的史蒂薇卷进来，才不管同病房的那两个大兵怎么抗议、如何用下流的话嘲笑他们。詹姆斯眯着眼睛跟那个107步兵团的前战友说，你想碰史蒂薇吗，那你回去之后最好小心自己的后背。史蒂薇教训他说，巴基，你不能朝背对你的敌人开枪，何况他不是——詹姆斯强壮的毛茸茸的手臂把她圈进怀里，薄薄的棉被底下，巴基厚实的缠着绷带的胸膛紧贴着忙了一天后疲惫不堪的史蒂薇。

其实巴基不知道史蒂薇白天在房间外面都忙了些什么，似乎她就只需要照顾他，顺便摆着史蒂夫式的臭脸给他的病友们帮帮忙。冬天的末尾还是很冷，远处仍传来炮弹比北风还尖利的啸声，詹姆斯却睡在窗边。倒不是因为他喜欢窗户外头那两棵光秃秃的树，而是窗户边上的床位冷，他刚跟那两个107的家伙们夸过海口，这时候不能怂。

史蒂薇对他其实挺严厉的，他俩老在病房里闹，他的病友们，博德和托比笑他俩不要脸，詹姆斯把史蒂薇的细腰揽过来亲她，神采奕奕地宣布他们等着战争结束回老家结婚呢。史蒂薇穿护士装很好看，巴基把史蒂夫的棉外套给她穿，几乎能把她压垮了，但她还是史蒂夫。看那倔强的臭脾气就知道了。

博德和托比不知道，这个连黄色笑话都听不得的小妞儿在下雪的夜晚是如何在巴恩斯中士的被窝里操他的屁股的。大部分时候是手指，史蒂夫纤细柔软的手指上有握笔留下的茧子，和巴基的那种枪茧不一样。巴基在布鲁克林有过好多女朋友，战地医院的医生护士也都喜欢他，但他从没吻过像史蒂薇的那样柔软湿润的嘴唇。他温暖高大的身体可以把瘦瘦小小的史蒂薇笼罩在怀里，他们躲在被窝里，他亲吻年轻漂亮的护士的嘴唇和金发，史蒂薇蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中严肃地、满具侵略性地望着他，用纤细柔软的手指操他的屁股让他高潮。詹姆斯高潮后的脸像醉酒一样又烫又红，他会喘息着低头与史蒂薇接吻，他们细弱的声音淹没在帐篷和风雪呼啦啦的纠缠里。

詹姆斯的伤没好透，甚至没到可以下床的程度，博德和托比倒比他好得快些。他成天无所事事地坐在床上，史蒂薇大部分时间也待在病房里，詹姆斯觉得这样也好，他总觉得史蒂薇在这种天气跑出去会得伤寒。博德和托比在开太阳的日子会拄着拐杖去外面晒晒太阳，跟其他病人聊几句，他们总笑史蒂薇这个小妞儿比他们还像病号，赶快回后方去吧，看她那副瘦弱的样子，几公里外炮弹炸开的声音都能把她吓死。当时史蒂薇气得脖子都红了，还是詹姆斯一边咳嗽一边调停的。史蒂薇发了一通脾气，那天直到晚上八点钟，博德和托比这两个倒霉鬼才灰溜溜地从烧着不算旺的炭火的公共休息室溜回病房。史蒂薇已经关了灯，正准备出门处理詹姆斯身上换下来的脏掉的纱布，跟他俩撞了个正着。她也没理他们“你要是冷就去巴基被窝里，我们不会嘲笑你的，小东西，谁叫你是他的未婚妻呢……战场上嘛，大家都理解”的招呼，自顾自披着那件过于厚重的大衣消失在了走廊里。

房间里有一股怪怪的味道，博德和托比反应了好一会儿才意识到发生了什么。詹姆斯背对着他们缩在被窝里，博德“我操，你们——”我操了半天，毕竟那可是史蒂薇，一个又瘦又小的女孩儿，讲起话来跟他妈美国队长似的。詹姆斯懒洋洋地回了一句“怎么？你们出去晒太阳，我就在房间里运动一下嘛”，托比嘟哝了句“算你走运，妈的，我也好想我的未婚妻”。离睡觉时间还早，博德和托比打开电灯，围到詹姆斯床头打牌。纸牌是詹姆斯搞来的，他总是那么讨人喜欢，连史蒂薇这种家伙都会对他心软。

托比洗牌的时候又突然来了一句：“算了，我可不希望她上前线……那个蠢婆娘，待在家里等老子凯旋就好了。”

博德嘿嘿笑着接过他的牌：“你哪来的自信，搞不好你回去的时候她已经跟人跑咯！”

托比呸了一声：“整个美国就剩下残废、病鬼、糟老头子和小屁孩了，你挑一个试试？”

博德和托比骂了起来，詹姆斯挑挑眉毛理了理手中分到的牌，心不在焉地说：“我本来也阻止过的。”

博德就笑了：“算了吧，兄弟，你尽力了，史蒂薇那个臭娘们儿哪会听你的话啊，你还不如趁现在多喝酒多抽烟多打牌，我看等你们结了婚，你连料酒都喝不到咯！”

托比又跟博德统一战线了，詹姆斯眯起眼睛，往他们俩那儿凑凑：“这么说有酒喝？”

“巴基！”平地一声惊雷，史蒂薇的大叫吓得博德手里的牌都掉了。她端着药和水的托盘刚进门就听到这三个病号鬼鬼祟祟地商量喝酒抽烟，又生气了。她严厉地瞪了詹姆斯一眼，詹姆斯举起双手：“我们开玩笑嘛，史蒂薇，这儿又没什么别的好干，我要无聊死了。”

史蒂薇摇摇头叹了口气，博德和托比跳起来就跑去睡觉，她把他们一个个揪出来吃药。她蹲在床边收拾纸牌的时候，詹姆斯突然看着她说：“其实这样就挺好的，不是非要去前线。”史蒂薇说：“那我看你这样也挺好的，本来从九头蛇回来你就能去后方，还有机会拐跑托比的老婆咧。你多有能耐啊，布鲁克林小王子。”詹姆斯缩了缩肩膀，弯着一双眼睛笑着吻了吻她：“好吧，对不起，我不是那个意思。”

无故中枪的托比决定少说几句。

这天晚上，史蒂薇还是睡在了詹姆斯的被窝里。窗外呼呼地刮着大风，到第二天早上，窗外的树掉了点积雪和碎枝丫，太阳倒还是出来了。于是博德和托比又出去晒太阳，出门前还拉上了窗帘，特意强调他们晚饭后还要去找熟人打牌，八点才回来，祝詹姆斯和史蒂薇度过美好的一天。史蒂薇的脖子又气红了，她说，你们是来前线打纳粹的，成天想着烟酒和女人怎么行！博德和托比说，队长说得对！然后哈哈笑着勾肩搭背出门去，留下还在笑的詹姆斯被史蒂薇照着伤口推了一把，夸张地惨叫一声。

“你还知道痛！”史蒂薇更生气了，她蹬着演技浮夸的詹姆斯，“你跑那么前面干嘛？那种情况他又死不了！”

“我怎么知道。”詹姆斯不喜欢这个话题，他跟两个史蒂夫都说不通，但他还是用史蒂夫式的固执说，“我得保护他——我要保护你。”

史蒂薇看着他。半晌，詹姆斯疲倦地捂住了脸。他才当了半年的兵，那个西装革履光鲜亮丽的巴基就一点不剩了，像一块没有壳的牡蛎肉。他的短发剪得乱糟糟的，胡茬也剃得不干净，一双灰绿色的眼睛即使在笑的时候也因为四周的淤青而带着一丝阴郁，就像前线常年飘飞着硝烟的晴空。而史蒂薇，她是他最美好的愿望之一，她上不了前线，也许干的活又多又累，但她会活的好好的，更不会神采飞扬地从建筑物的窗户里一跃而下跳进敌人的包围圈。

“你总是跟卡特和斯塔克在一块儿。”半晌，詹姆斯沮丧地说，“我本来想，等你身体好一点儿，我想请你喝酒。”

可史蒂夫在他不知道的时候变成了比正常人还健康强壮好几倍的美国队长之后，到现在为止，他一次都没找着跟史蒂夫一起喝酒的机会。

史蒂薇抱了抱他，巴基的脑袋靠在她瘦弱得几乎往下凹的胸脯上，小声说：“我真想你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂薇说：“战争很快会结束的，到那时候……”她顿了顿，固执地说：“我爱你，巴基。”

“那真好。”巴基说，“我也爱你，哥们儿。”

他喝完药，史蒂薇惯例出去洗杯子，再拎一壶热水进来，巴基总还担心她提不动，会把水壶摔了。但史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，扛着那件过于宽大厚重了的外套，咬着牙自己把水壶拎回来。

这天中午吃午餐的时候，詹姆斯的餐盘上出现了两只空杯子。他迷惑地看向史蒂薇，问：“炊事班终于知道他们的汤难喝得像泥巴，所以不做了？”史蒂薇笑着摇摇头：“有的吃你就感恩戴德吧。”说着从大衣口袋里掏出了一小瓶酒。

詹姆斯养伤的这几周，没人扯淡没法下地，又烦闷又空虚，即使有史蒂薇在，他也要无聊死了，这会儿看到酒瓶，刷地坐直了，动作过猛还扯到了伤口，又嗷了一声。史蒂薇无奈地说：“巴基。”詹姆斯笑嘻嘻地揽过她的肩膀：“我爱死你啦，史蒂夫！你肺不好不能多喝，剩下的我帮你喝。”

于是巴基终于跟史蒂夫喝上了酒。

史蒂薇去厨房洗完餐具，托着药和清水回病房来。詹姆斯还靠在床头的铁栏杆上，一手抓着酒瓶小口喝，一手掀开窗帘一角，有点茫然地望着窗外阳光灿烂的寂静雪地。又一辆大卡车轰鸣着远去，在雪地上留下泥泞的黑印，詹姆斯在心里跟自己打赌，车上载的是尸体还是要回前线的倒霉蛋。要是是倒霉蛋，他是不是应该托封信给史蒂夫？

史蒂薇把托盘放在了他床边，喊了一声巴基，看着他的脸色有些担忧地问他感觉怎么样。巴基回头之前调整好了表情，笑嘻嘻地扑过来抱住她的腰。巴基的手指难得比史蒂夫的身体冷一些，史蒂薇想，这是巴基的外套披在她身上的缘故。詹姆斯撩起她的制服下摆，脑袋钻进去，隔着裤子舔她的阴茎。这个姿势下，詹姆斯不得不扭过上半身，史蒂薇怕他扯到伤口，粗暴地把他往床头一推，翻身上了床，跪坐在他身上。

于是巴基懒洋洋地笑了笑，看了她一眼，继续吸他好朋友的老二。詹姆斯已经很醉了，他伤还没好，却喝完了大半瓶伏特加，他特别喜欢史蒂夫在这时候看着自己的冷酷又有点害羞的眼神。他抱着史蒂夫、这个没有打过血清、只属于他的史蒂夫的腰，把自己埋进他的胯间。然而他想着的是另一个史蒂夫，跟他大吵一架害他绷开伤口的美国队长，那家伙强壮又健康，是上帝对他十几年来的祈祷的最奢侈的回应。他要求了一个这样完美的史蒂夫，所以他怎么可能还能继续拥有他呢？

詹姆斯有点忧伤地把史蒂薇的阴茎吞进喉咙里，他闭着眼睛，往上抚摸史蒂薇瘦弱的胸膛和突出的肋骨，史蒂薇温柔又冷酷地抚摸他乱糟糟的头顶。

小个子史蒂夫的体力不好，詹姆斯的技术也不熟练，于是他吸吮吞吐得很慢，史蒂薇偶尔发出的喘息和呻吟听起来就像罗杰斯队长。詹姆斯把他的精液吞下去，又去舔他的睾丸，史蒂薇红着脸，叹了口气，俯下身去给他抱。

詹姆斯问她：“今天你能操我吗？”

他的声音懒洋洋黏糊糊的，好像刚刚高潮过一次的是他而不是史蒂薇。史蒂薇摸了摸他的卷发，没回答，又把冰凉的小手伸进他的病号服里，沿着他绑着绷带的滚烫的脊背往下摸去。巴基呻吟了一声，浑身的肌肉都在她手下蠕动放松。

史蒂薇小声说：“你会好起来的，巴基。史蒂夫会喜欢你的。”

她让詹姆斯躺在床上，自己抱着腿。詹姆斯笑盈盈地看着她，刻意而淫荡地享受被她插进自己屁股里的酒瓶瓶颈，剩下的一点冰凉的酒液流进去，很快又火烧般让他流下了眼泪。他在史蒂薇自己进来的时候看着那张史蒂夫的脸，生怕自己的小腿放在她的后腰上都会压坏她，于是他抚摸史蒂夫的肩膀和有点肌肉但主要是骨头的手臂。史蒂薇的动作不快也不重，但詹姆斯爽得肩膀都缩起来了，低头吻他。也许是酒的缘故。

詹姆斯说：“我过几天就要回前线了，史蒂薇。”

他想问史蒂薇，你之后会去哪里呢？又觉得这个问题实在可笑，于是醉醺醺地吻了他的金发。他好久没见到过史蒂夫的头顶了，那些柔顺服帖的金发跟这小子的灵魂完全不是一回事儿，每次看见他都觉得可爱。现在史蒂夫，美国队长那么高大，没有人知道那头金发顽固地不肯服从血清的改造，还是那样老老实实地被分开固定。

史蒂薇努力又拙劣地撞了他几下，他笑着求饶，史蒂薇更生气了，脸都红了。詹姆斯喘着气抱她，说，我会想你的。想了想又问他：“你会想我吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂薇涨红了脸，看向他的蓝眼睛清澈又凶狠，像条十足的恶犬，但她又这么瘦小。巴基莫名松了口气，史蒂薇闷闷地说：“我没那么虚弱吧。”

“没有，当然没有。”詹姆斯哈哈笑了笑。史蒂薇一边操他一边用力地捏着他的老二撸，他又痛又爽，在酒和伤口的作用下，居然就这么睡过去了。等他揉着眼睛醒来的时候头还有点晕，史蒂薇给他端来了晚餐。这天晚上，史蒂薇难得早早钻进了巴基哥哥的热被窝里，毫无公德心地指使博德和托比那两个病号——是的，他们还算是病号——去关灯。博德和托比也知道，过几天他们会和詹姆斯一起回前线，虽然很酸，但他们还是放任这小两口过最后几天好日子。

“也许战争结束你一回家就能抱上儿子啦。”博德嘿嘿笑着对詹姆斯说。詹姆斯挑挑眉毛，拖长了声音说“可我更喜欢女孩儿”，然后他们就聊开了，托比说他也喜欢女孩儿，他都想好给自己的女儿取什么名字了。史蒂薇那男性气质浓重的清亮嗓音掺进来点评了几句，詹姆斯忽然就没有继续聊下去的兴致了，心满意足地躺回被窝里，笑嘻嘻地说了声晚安，被博德和托比鄙视了。

窗外又刮起了大风，更远的地方传来炮弹爆炸的声音。詹姆斯躺在不算热的被窝里，想着此时此刻咆哮突击队在哪儿，那位罗杰斯队长有没有又踩进什么傻逼陷阱，史蒂夫还活着吗？他恍惚觉得一切都是一个糟糕的梦，其实战火没有烧到美国，史蒂夫更没有上战场，他和他最好的、身体总是配不上灵魂的朋友正躺在布鲁克林的小房间里准备明天的礼拜，窗外飘落着节日的雪花。

两天后，美国队长在并不高明的掩饰下亲自来接他们的狙击手归队。幸好那天跟着他们的车又来了一批伤员，医生护士手忙脚乱，没多少人注意到他，注意到也没空管他。也许是因为忙碌的缘故，詹姆斯从早上开始就没见到史蒂薇了。

罗杰斯队长带来了一块蛋糕，詹姆斯吃得狼吞虎咽、形象全无，吃完一抹嘴巴，浮夸地拍胸口保证要为了蛋糕继续为美国队长卖命，两个人又闹了起来。史蒂夫看到伤员的表情还是很让巴基想笑又笑不出来，于是他换了鞋，催史蒂夫出门去，准备回前线。战争总是这样的，他踹了史蒂夫一脚，含糊地说，你救不了他们，队长。史蒂夫突然问他，至少我可以救你吧？又觉得这个问题无聊又可笑，摇摇头笑着揽过他的肩膀，而詹姆斯已经大声抱怨开了这几周他过得有多无聊、伙食有多糟糕，他已经攒足了力气，争取在春天前跟队长一起打赢战争，回布鲁克林吃吃睡睡，享受漂亮女孩对巴恩斯中士的爱。

“你落了什么东西在医院吗，巴基？”史蒂夫在上车前问了一句。詹姆斯正站在路边，看着战地医院的方向。枯树上的积雪还没融尽，滴滴答答地往下滴水，初春的大路泥泞不堪。简陋的临时医院死气沉沉地矗立在冰天雪地之中，好像一个收容死魂灵的预言。

詹姆斯没看到史蒂薇，他拎着行李转过身来，耸耸肩：“我想没有。”

史蒂夫这才意识到巴基没穿大衣。他摇摇头，说：“喂，巴基，你的外套哪儿去了？”

巴基嘻嘻一笑，把行李扔进后备箱，搓搓手抢先钻进了并不比外面暖和多少的车里：“当然是我见义勇为，送给了一个容易着凉生病的小个子啦。”

“少来。”史蒂夫把自己的外套脱下来扔给他，后者看着他被衬衣裹着还在冒热气的结实肌肉吹了声口哨，史蒂夫笑着坐到他身边关上车门，“我看是给了哪个漂亮的护士吧？”

“什么漂亮护士？”驾驶座的霍华德和副驾驶座的佩姬兴致勃勃地转过来看史蒂夫，他们还没听到过史蒂夫用这种语气说起“漂亮护士”呢。巴基看到他俩有点受宠若惊——他出院居然劳烦领导部门这么兴师动众——，披上史蒂夫热乎乎的外套，懒洋洋地往椅背上一靠：“当然是美国队长的小粉丝啦！你们不知道，她愿意用一个削好皮的苹果换一个烂大街的美国队长小故事哩。”

“我看她是冲你来的，中士。”霍华德启动了引擎，朝着后视镜风流地挑挑眉毛，“根据我的经验，她只是用队长来搭讪而已。”

“那我也太可怜了吧。”史蒂夫笑起来，詹姆斯朝他吐吐舌头，佩姬也笑着摇头：“下午就要返工啦，中士，把您的漂亮护士放一放，打完仗再想怎么带她回布鲁克林吧。”

“……这可真让人斗志昂扬。”詹姆斯夸张地苦着脸，“我可以多住几天医院吗？前线没有漂亮护士。”

史蒂夫忍不住问：“所以——你真的——这几天——呃，我是说，漂亮护士？不，我的意思是，你伤养好了吗巴基？”

巴基愣了愣，随即哈哈大笑：“我们在开玩笑啊，队长！也就你看不出来……好，防止您多想，外套我确实是给了一个小个子，厨房打杂的。”

史蒂夫有点尴尬，佩姬善解人意地转移了话题。詹姆斯却忍不住想起了史蒂薇，想起大后方没有硝烟侵扰的夜晚，想念她温热纤瘦的躯干。他在车辆的颠簸中意味不明地叹了口气，笑嘻嘻地跟佩姬·卡特攀谈起来。一直到前线的营地和咆哮突击队的战友们会合，他都再没看史蒂夫一眼。他需要一点时间，来忘记史蒂薇那总是严肃又温柔地注视着自己的神情。

END

下一个仍然是女装芽芽，是伪JK芽芽X打工仔熊熊，有一点点DS……


	8. 史蒂薇：流浪汉的寂寞妄想

简介：女装软妹攻芽芽绿遍史蒂夫的故事，今天芽芽搞熊熊。沙雕OOC警告，女装警告。不要问我芽芽是哪儿来的。基本上用“她”来称呼芽芽，但芽芽是男的（。）

史蒂薇：流浪汉的寂寞妄想

冬兵牵着史蒂薇的手回到家里。史蒂薇非要叫他巴基，跟那个任他暴打还被扔进河里的 博物馆里的史蒂夫一个臭脾气。冬兵没有办法，只好任她叫，即使他对自己的身份还有点将信将疑。他又不好打她，她那么瘦小，他摸摸她的脑袋都担忧她咳血。

他是上个月捡到史蒂薇的，后者似乎是个女学生，经常背着书包出现在他去往打工地点的路上。和其他成群结队、笑颜明媚的女孩儿们相比，史蒂薇实在太可怜了些。她穿着白衬衣和格子短裙，有点旧的皮鞋和黑色小腿袜包裹着的身体瘦小得过了头，胸口又扁又平就算了，袖管都有些空荡荡的，脸上则永远阴云沉沉。巴基从一群流氓手里救下她之后，他每天都跟她一起上下学。史蒂薇说自己无处可去，一路跟着他，他们已经一起住了一个月了。

史蒂薇的脾气犟了点，除此之外都很好。她年轻漂亮，教会了巴基很多东西，包括如何使用电器、美国的历史政治、附近物美价廉的面包店，她还教巴基在放满热水的浴缸里泡澡，因为没什么钱，他们一般一起泡。每天早上，她会给巴基准备好一个快被撑爆了的饭盒给他带去当午饭，附近的人都以为她是巴基的女儿。虎背熊腰又少言寡语的巴基吓退了不少对瘦弱的史蒂薇心怀不轨的流氓，但巴基还是坚持每天送她到马路上，再在同一个路口接她回家。

史蒂薇的书包里有一本历史书，几件衣服和一点现金。她吃得很少，跟只麻雀似的，巴基觉得她营养不良，经常逼她多吃点，她还任性地看着他不肯吃。巴基不知道史蒂薇在哪里上学，也许她根本没去上学，但巴基还是每天在路口接她回家。

巴基的记性不好，总是把现在和过去的事情记在本子上，用五颜六色的水笔标记，但有时候还是会忘掉一些琐碎的小事。有一天他忘记带午餐了，中午数着口袋里的零钱准备去买面包的时候史蒂薇来给他送午餐。史蒂薇喊他巴基，但和他一起搬箱子的工友们还是觉得她是他的小女儿，全然没有注意她清亮沉稳的男性声线——史蒂薇又遭到了几次欺凌之后，巴基攒钱给她买了一条彩色丝巾，系在她的脖子上遮住喉结。她走起路来那么轻快，但一种尚未被回想起的本能危险地推着巴基上前去扶她一把，阻止她惹是生非。那天，连工头都为史蒂薇可怜的美貌伤心，给巴基结日工资的时候多给了十美元，叫他给那个小女孩买点好吃的，她太瘦啦。

巴基隐约对一个吃得少又恰好没什么东西可吃的小家伙有点印象，史蒂薇把那个幻影扭曲成了她的模样。但巴基暂时没空填满他的笔记本，天气越来越热，他得往北方走，否则他的铁胳膊藏不住。现在他有了史蒂薇，更不能靠打劫九头蛇谋生了。事实上，他已经厌倦了冬兵的生活，厌弃冬兵所做的一切，他再也不想杀人了，谋生再艰难也是他自己可以选择的。这多少让巴基有点高兴。

他和史蒂薇像隐藏自己的秘密一样小心地隐藏对方的秘密。史蒂薇会帮他在高温下肿起发烫的与机械臂接壤的皮肤涂消炎药，在独自在家的时候检查每一块糊着报纸的窗户是否能严守秘密，而他迷恋她身上的味道，跪在翘曲腐朽的旧地板上，掀起她的短裙吸吮她的阴茎。他的日记本日益蓬松变厚，她什么都没问也不看，却会给他捡有关美国队长的报刊杂志回来。

史蒂薇第一次对他展现出那种不同寻常的控制欲是在一个异常炎热的春季夜晚，他赤膊坐在小板凳上，借一点昏暗的蜡烛光盯着日记本，嘴里咬着笔杆。他想起一段往事，跟美国队长有关，他本应该记录下来，但他总是这样，那太久没有降临到他身上的甜蜜和酸楚让他不禁深陷其中，甚至不自觉地呆在原地微笑起来。史蒂薇光着小腿，把他比室温凉快点的金属胳膊贴在脸上，说：“我想操你，巴基。”

巴基同意了。他很喜欢这句话，也许是因为是史蒂薇说的，也许只是单纯想休息一会儿，偷个懒，跟着别人的命令行事——对于冬兵来说，这种放松不是奢侈而是危险，但那是史蒂薇，巴基想，她让他杀人大概他也会去干。但不会是史蒂夫，他没法杀史蒂夫，他现在在哪儿呢？

史蒂薇那天并没有真正操他，事实上直到现在她只做过一次。她命令他跪在卫生间的瓷砖上，在浴缸边缘趴好。那很凉快，巴基差点睡着了。接着她给他灌肠，温水沉沉地把他的小腹撑起来，巴基被这种陌生的饱胀感弄得浑身僵硬，但他相信史蒂薇，他的金属臂合叶哗啦啦地震，但他把发烫的皮肤贴在冰凉的浴缸边缘。史蒂薇把他从里到外洗干净，那让他感到一种奇妙的解脱，好像他真能借此重获新生、重新做人似的。史蒂薇的手指把他的肛门撑开，他茫然地睁着眼睛趴在浴缸边上，他不知道史蒂薇究竟想要什么。那种感觉很舒服，巴基仅仅因为史蒂薇按摩扩张肉穴的边缘就硬得流水，史蒂薇伸了四根手指进去操他的时候，他很轻易就高潮了。

第一次的体验对于巴基而言新奇又舒适，他没有半点抵触地接受了史蒂薇。史蒂薇不会做的太过分，她不像那个大个子史蒂夫一样咄咄逼人，非要说些什么“你认识我”、“你是我的朋友”、“你是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士”的话来扰乱他本就混乱的记忆，史蒂薇只是温柔又严厉地叫他巴基，要他好好吃东西，给他轻松爽快的性爱。巴基觉得自己有责任想起美国队长说的那些，但他没法面对他，他只能像一只老鼠一样东躲西藏，但史蒂薇永远不会憎恶他。

有点不可思议的，巴基时常感到史蒂薇试图保护他。他不觉得那可笑，反而在感动之余还有一点似曾相识。史蒂薇总是企图保护那些比她强大的多的人物。史蒂薇要求他在下班后立刻回家，只能吃她准备的午餐和零食，要买东西必须带她一起去，不能连续对着日记本超过半小时，诸如此类的琐碎的规定执行起来并不麻烦。而且和史蒂薇待在一起还给他省了很多麻烦，毕竟不论是冬兵还是巴恩斯中士都不会有这么个病恹恹的女儿。

巴基喜欢这个家。在漫长的严冬之后，他又拥有了“喜欢”和“家”，他还有史蒂薇和日记本。春天的时候他就在考虑搬家，入夏前的整整一周，他在犹豫怎么跟史蒂薇说明状况。史蒂薇是史蒂薇，史蒂薇爱他、保护他，史蒂薇不是教堂告解室里的神父，他不想坐在他们的小屋子里对史蒂薇陈述冬兵的罪状，然后告诉她因为这个他们不得不离开这里。

吃完晚饭之后，巴基在厨房洗碗，史蒂薇把窗户开了条缝，坐在边上吹风。春末夏初的晚风带着一种醉醺醺的沙哑，史蒂薇眯起了眼睛，金色的睫毛在风里微微颤动着。巴基把盘子晾在边上，在她边上坐了下来，看起了今天她带回来的报纸。

史蒂薇看起来累坏了，也许是有点中暑。她的身体不好，受不了季节转换是正常的，巴基任她靠在自己肩膀上小憩。这似乎是一件理所应当的事，在很久之前的夏天，他也一定曾经跟他一起坐在长凳上，在夏日的热风里，靠着彼此的肩膀和脑袋小憩。史蒂薇靠在他身上的时候，幸福的、没有被战争污染的记忆比平日更轻易地浮上水面，他能更心安理得地享受这点妄想，把这当做一切尚未发生之前的他和史蒂夫的未来。

巴基把复仇者联盟的黑白照片从报纸上剪下来贴在日记本上，在那一页的背面写“1939，夏天，和史蒂夫一起去苹果园……”的时候史蒂薇醒了，看着他把那一段写完。史蒂薇问：“我睡了多久？”

巴基看了看墙上的钟，“啊”了一声。钟是房子的前主人留下的，昨天走不动了，巴基忘了把它拿去修。史蒂薇眨眨眼睛，说：“那就算啦。你要洗澡吗？今天还挺热的。”

巴基点了点头。他洗头发的时候史蒂薇进了浴室，还穿着白天在外面的那身衬衣和短裙。真奇怪，巴基想，上个月天气还没这么热呢，她只多穿了一双袜子，不冷吗？史蒂薇赤脚踩在温凉的瓷砖上帮他洗头，问他要不要剪头发或者扎起来，毕竟天气越来越热了。巴基想到了博物馆里的巴恩斯中士，还是拒绝了。

史蒂薇柔软的手指没有多少力气，按摩起头皮来像温水，巴基很喜欢这个，但他没说，史蒂薇也就心血来潮才这样帮他洗头发。巴基偶尔会希望史蒂薇在帮他洗头的时候把他掐死，可史蒂薇没有那么大力气。巴基睁开眼睛可以看到史蒂薇的蓝色眼睛和金色睫毛，史蒂夫在和新朋友们一起拯救世界，史蒂薇在用温水冲洗他的头发。

洗完澡，史蒂薇没让巴基穿衣服，却让他继续趴在浴缸里。于是巴基又被她从里到外洗了一遍，反正闲着没什么事好干。他四肢着地趴着，史蒂薇轻飘飘地骑在他腰上，弯腰吻他后背上的疤，问他疼不疼，巴基说不记得了。史蒂薇的阴茎又烫又硬地隔着内裤贴上他的肉，他小声嘟囔着求史蒂薇操他，于是史蒂薇从他身上滑下去，把手指伸进他被洗得干净而湿润的肉穴。她的动作一如既往地温柔缓慢，却足够撩动巴基的欲望。她把整只手伸进去揉压按摩他的肠道，她柔软的指腹抚摸那条软沟。巴基抽着气发出呻吟，史蒂薇不允许他咬着什么东西，但他更不喜欢叫，他不知道是电击让他想起尖叫还是尖叫让他想起电击，这二者之间已经建立了一种奇妙的反射。

史蒂薇的手掌往里深入的时候，巴基还是被吓了一跳，一声喊叫从胸腔里冲出来，接着他又咬住了牙。但那不疼，史蒂薇的手腕和小臂纤细又光滑，最多是由于皮包骨头而有点硬，史蒂薇在他屁股上打了一掌，命令他张开嘴。于是巴基趴跪着细细地抽气，感到史蒂薇有点冷的手掌抚摸自己的肠子，那股冷冰冰的气息透过皮肉渗进他的内脏，他莫名其妙地流下了两行眼泪。

巴基不知道自己脸上的是水还是汗还是眼泪，浴室比外头凉快点，但也没多少。他盯着瓷砖上的裂缝，史蒂薇的小臂在他身体里，另一只手不算快地撸动他的阴茎。他想坐起来，想抱着史蒂薇，抱着她在这种天气还冰凉的身体。但史蒂薇没有说，他就得一直趴在浴缸里，眯着眼睛呻吟。

史蒂薇的手抽出去的时候，巴基产生了一种她抽走了自己的脊椎骨的幻觉。他得到允许可以转身坐下，他不知道自己是什么时候射的，他躺在沐浴露的泡沫和自己的精液里，浴室昏暗的灯光在史蒂薇的金发上摇曳。他向史蒂薇伸出右手，最后还是用手抓住了自己的腿。史蒂薇闭着眼睛抚摸亲吻他生过冻疮和枪茧的右手，细瘦的手指往他金属臂的指缝里缠去。他恐慌地缩了缩腿，他怕伤害到史蒂薇，但史蒂薇说：“一切都会好起来的，巴基。你不用再做那种事了。”

巴基听出她声音中的颤抖，那稍微扯回了一点他的责任心。应该由他来保护史蒂薇的，他想，她那么小，而他还要靠在她身上，企图从她那里得到一点温暖，因为现在的史蒂夫离他那么远，他再不可能与他并肩。他说：“对不起，史蒂薇。”史蒂薇伏在他身上操他，温柔地吻他胡茬没刮干净的下巴。

巴基总能有意识地绞紧史蒂薇的阴茎来讨好对方，史蒂薇汗湿的金发里有布鲁克林的夏天的味道。史蒂薇在一开始总是显得冷酷严厉，但现在，巴基看到她撑在自己身体上的微微颤抖的手和绯红一片的脸，汗水从史蒂薇瘦削的下巴上滴在巴基的胸口。史蒂薇忍耐着，努力地想让巴基舒服一点，对巴基来说，这种照顾已经像战场上的星星一样遥远了。

他说：“我们得搬家，史蒂薇。”

“去哪儿？”史蒂薇没有从他身体里出去，又吻了他的嘴唇。冬兵身上的肌肉又厚又硬，但那两片嘴唇却又薄又软，带着干涸的粗糙纹路。冬兵温驯地闭上眼睛，褐色的长发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，机械臂的嗡鸣渐渐止息，最后慢慢抬起，小心翼翼地尝试着贴上史蒂薇湿透的衬衣，放在她尖锐的蝴蝶骨上。

“你会跟我一起吗？我想，到了那边，我可以找到一份更好的工作。到了秋天……我可以给你买一套新画笔。”这么多天来第一次，巴基弯起眼睛和眉毛，有点生疏且勉强地微笑起来。这是很大的进步了，他很久没笑过，也很久没这么安心了。

史蒂薇把脸蛋贴在巴基的心口，发出闷闷的附和声：“那真好，巴基。”

搬家的那天没有发生什么特别的事。巴基需要带走的行李只有一个背包，包里有他的日记本、几件衣服、现金、干粮、药和一把枪。他在公寓门口等了很久，史蒂薇都没有出现，于是他独自踏上了往夏天也可以穿长袖的北方城镇的旅途。

END

下一个是狼~


End file.
